The 97th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by rndennis99
Summary: The rebellion never happened. Enter your tribute in the 97th Hunger Games. ***THIS SYOT IS NOW CLOSED. ALL TRIBUTE SLOTS ARE FILLED.***
1. Tribute Fourm

**Want your tribute in the 97****th**** Hunger Games? Complete this fourm and review or private message me it. Thanks!**

_**Fourm:**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (Top 2):

Appearance (Eyes, hair, body type, skin tone, etc.):

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Training Score:

How they got score:

Interview Angle:

Strategy for Cornucopia and Games:

Mentor (Opt.):

Stylist (Opt.):

Preferred Death:

Why You Should Win:

District Token (Opt):

Romance (If wanted):


	2. Tributes So Far!

_So far our tributes: _

District One male: Skylark Rayden (Purple Zippiness)

District One female: Kourtney Lamenta (courtneyc99)

District Two male:

District Two female: Sadameena Crescent (Snow Fire)

District Three male: Rhode Genisis (jakeboy4914)

District Three female:

District Four male:

District Four female: Megan Woodell (megaaann)

District Five male:

District Five female: Louise Hornaday (hgfandomrulezz)

District Six male: Zee Shaft (jakeboy4914)

District Six female:

District Seven male: Juniper Haylon (Purple Zippyness)

District Seven female: Azalea Hanes (starglow13)

District Eight male:

District Eight female:

District Nine male:

District Nine female:

District Ten male:

District Ten female: Neena Robbins (peetaphileeee)

District Eleven male:

District Eleven female:

District Twelve male:

District Twelve female: Jules Spinkenreather (jloftus419)

Please keep submitting tributes! And entering some bloodbath tributes would be much appreciated, thanks!


	3. Remaining Tribute Slots

I have most of my tributes, but I still need the following if anyone else is interested! If I don't have any takers by tomorrow afternoon, these will probably become bloodbath tributes and I will go ahead and start posting the Reapings… which I guess wouldn't be so bad, but you know.

-District 6 female

-District 8 male

-District 9 male

-District 9 female

-District 10 male

-District 11 male

-District 12 male


	4. Final Tributes

Alright! Final tribute list! I will also be posting the District One Reapings today, and I will try to update each chapter every day, or if not every other day.

District One male: Skylark Rayden (Purple Zippiness)

District One female: Kourtney Lamenta (courtneyc99)

District Two male: Jet Hapler (Stargazer)

District Two female: Sadameena Crescent (Snow Fire)

District Three male: Rhode Genisis (jakeboy4914)

District Three female: Aphrodite Phoebe Ross (DarkHairedBeauty6000)

District Four male: Joshua Caterson

District Four female: Megan Woodell (megaaann)

District Five male: Devon, Bloodbath tribute (IAteTheCookie45)

District Five female: Louise Hornaday (hgfandomrulezz)

District Six male: Zee Shaft (jakeboy4914)

District Six female: Bloodbath

District Seven male: Juniper Haylon (Purple Zippyness)

District Seven female: Azalea Hanes (starglow13)

District Eight male: Bloodbath

District Eight female: Autumn Wincreste (iheartprimeverdeen)

District Nine male: Bloodbath

District Nine female: Bloodbath

District Ten male: Kyrain Venn (White Horse)

District Ten female: Neena Robbins (peetaphileeee)

District Eleven male: Bloodbath

District Eleven female: Greta Starks (minimojo99)

District Twelve male: Bloodbath

District Twelve female: Jules Spinkenreather (jloftus419)

***The bloodbath characters will not have point of views***


	5. District One Reaping

District One Male: Skylark Rayden

I woke up the morning of the Reaping to my sister, Starlight slamming her fists on my door.

"SKYLARK, GET UP!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP, STARLIGHT!" I screamed back, slamming my pillow on my head. I heard my door open and the pillow being forced off my head. I would have fought her for that pillow, but she won the Hunger Games four years ago, and I was too lazy to get punched in the face this early in the morning.

"Listen up." She said. "Breakfast is ready. Get downstairs before I kick you out." My family lived with Starlight in the Victor's Village, and we didn't want to move back to our old rinky-dink house, so I immediately got up and followed her downstairs.

"Good morning." My mother, Viola Rayden said as I sat down.

"Morning." I said. My father, Zach Rayden, just grunted and nodded at me. He was a Peacekeeper. Then they both turned to Starlight.

"Honey, are you excited to mentor some new kids this year?" Mom asked her. Starlight nodded and grinned.

"Mentoring is awesome, Mom." She said. "Another perk of being a victor." Dad grinned in pride. He only smiled like that about Starlight. Starlight was obviously the favorite kid of the family. She won the Hunger Games, after all. I've been fighting for their attention since I was five, though. Starlight has always seemed to take the spotlight away from me somehow even before she won.

"Excuse me." I said, pushing back my chair and going upstairs. I lost my appetite. Only seven in the morning, and I already feel like nothing. I closed my bedroom door behind me. I dressed myself in my best blue pants, and a white shirt which I tucked into the pants. I put on my only nice pair of brown shoes. I brushed my brown wavy hair to the side, and then looked in the mirror. I sighed. I was unsatisfied with my appearance, for I resembled a girl, even in close distances. Everyone says I'm a "pretty boy" and it really bugs me. I have blue eyes, and my hair is cropped just right below the ears. I guess I could see the resemblance though in my facial features. I turned away from the mirror and went back downstairs. Surprisingly, my whole family was already done eating and ready. Before I knew it, I heard the Reaping bells ring and we all walked in awkward stiff positions to the Reaping.

District One girl: Kourtney Lamenta

The morning of the Reaping, I woke up excitedly. I immediately put on my gorgeous Reaping dress: a lavender silk dress that flowed just below my knees. I pulled a brush through my long, blonde, wavy hair and put on my make-up Mom managed to get from her visits to the Capitol. She also managed to get me a hot iron, which I now was using to enhance the curls in my hair. I then looked in the mirror. My hair was perfect, my dress was perfect, my matching purple flats were perfect… but I was still unsatisfied. My stupid brown eyes were just too plain. I wish I had blue or green eyes like my deceased cousin Glimmer. She was in the Hunger Games too, but she lost. I don't plan on having her same fate when I volunteer today.

I ran down the stairs where my parents and my little brother Marcus were sitting on the couch. Dad worked at one of the luxury factories. Mom was a spitting image of me, and was a stay at home Mom. Mark was eight and looked like Dad; Brown hair and blue eyes. We were an odd looking bunch but all of us were really close. I sat down with them, and decided it was time to tell them the news.

"I'm volunteering for The Hunger Games today." I told them. Mom smiled and Dad flinched. Marcus just looked confused.

"That's wonderful, honey!" She exclaimed. She got Reaped for the Hunger Games her eighteenth year, but someone volunteered in her place so she couldn't go. She was really disappointed because if she hadn't got reaped that year, she would have volunteered and went. She never got her chance so she was happy I was getting that chance.

"Kourtney, you're only sixteen." Dad said.

"So? I'm ready. I've been in training since I was ten. I know I'm ready." I said.

"I think you should wait it out a couple years." He said.

"Aw, just let her go. I've seen her train, she's good. Plus, I waited two years and lost my opportunity. She'll be fine, Gazer." Mom said to Dad. He sighed.

"I think you're making a mistake, but if it's what you want, go on." He said.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, smiling. At this point, Marcus was smiling too, out of his confused state. Marcus had some mental issues, so it takes him some time to understand what's going on.

After we all finished eating, we all headed over to the Reaping. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I couldn't wait.

The Reaping: Skylark Rayden

After I got checked in at the Reaping, I stood in the fourteen year old section along with one of my friends Matilda.

"Who do you think's going to volunteer this year?" She asked, excitedly. Matilda is usually excited for Hunger Games. She says she's going to volunteer when she's eighteen. I shrugged.

"Guess we're going to find out." I said. Matilda smiled, her black hair blowing in the cold District One air. Her eyes were as dark as her hair. Our District One escort, Magenta Lolita, with her big purple puffy wig and unnaturally red eyes walked up on stage, bright in comparison. She had at least a billion tattoos, and she looked ridiculous in her animal printing clothing and matching high heels.

"Welcome, District One!" She exclaimed in her ridiculous Capitol accent. "First we will watch a little movie from the Capitol, and then we'll get to this year's tributes!" The video played and I thought things over. Maybe I should volunteer. That will get the attention from my parents I've been fighting so long for. I might not make it out, but if I make it far enough in the Games, maybe my parents will finally notice that Starlight isn't the only good kid. I smiled and Matilda furrowed her eyebrows at me in confusion.

"What?" She mouthed. I shook my head. She'd see soon enough.

The video was over and Magenta giggled and grinned at us.

"Okay, lady tributes first of course!" She pranced over to the bowl and before she could even get there, a girl's voice stood out in the crowd.

"I VOLUNTEER!" They exclaimed, running up the stage. The crowd clapped and cheered, and I had to stand on my toes to see who she was. I was only 5'1, pretty short for fourteen year olds these days.

The girl was Kourtney Lamenta. I saw her in training sometimes. She was two years older than I was and she was really good.

Magenta then walked over to the boys bowl, and I did the same as Kourtney.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I exclaimed. I ran up the stage.

"Two volunteers, wow!" She squeaked, smiling. "What's your names, tributes?"

"Kourtney Lamenta." Kourtney said, waving to the crowd and smiling.

"And you?" She asked.

"Skylark Rayden." I said, looking at my family behind the ropes. And I didn't see pride like they saw in Starlight. I saw disappointment and sorrow.

Kourtney Lamenta

I shook hands with the fourteen year old boy, Skylark. I wonder why he volunteered. Must have a pretty bad home life to go die in the Hunger Games intentionally. Oh, well. At least I'm going. I get to live out my Mother's dream and pave over Glimmer's death when I win these Games. I smiled as they shut me in my room to have my visitors.


	6. District Two Reaping

District Two Reapings

Jet Hapler

The morning of the Reaping I was very excited. This is the first day of the rest of my life. I put on greenish pants and a t-shirt for this Reaping. Today I was going to volunteer. And I didn't need to dress fancy for people to notice me. I look good enough anyway. I'm eighteen and big, so sponsors will already be fighting for me. Plus, I'm pretty good looking. I have short black hair and really original amber-brown eyes that stick out due to my tannish skin.

But enough about looks. I'm volunteering today because I'm really good. Like, I could win this Game without allies. But I'd prefer to have them anyway. I hope I don't get stuck with some weak Careers like the tributes last year. Why volunteer if you suck?

I walked out of my room and into the living room. My family was deep in discussion about some new business angle thing my Dad's doing. My family contains my Dad, Mikel Harper who is a business man, my Mom who is a stay at home Mom, and my five siblings. Sapphire, who is sixteen and a spitting image of me, smiles as I enter the room.

"Hey volunteer." She said. My whole family turned to look at me and smiled in pride. It was nice they all had so much confidence in me. Which they should. If they didn't, they'd regret it. Even though they're family, I'd make them regret it. Onyx, my fifteen year old little sister wasn't exactly sure though. I could tell by her facial expression. She's like that because my deceased sister Crystal died two years ago in a Hunger Games she thought she could win. But that has nothing to do with me. They'd see soon enough.

Sadameena Crescent

"Sadie." I heard my Mom's soothing voice in my deep slumber. My eyes snapped open and there she was, all up in my face.

"Mom." I said, pushing her out of the way. She sighed.

"You never were a morning person." She said.

"So?" I asked.

"Today's the Reaping! Aren't you excited?!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running over to my mirror. My short-ish chestnut brown hair was in a mess and my dark blue eyes were puffy and red. I pulled a brush through my hair. Then I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I put on Mom's old green Reaping dress and some old sandals. Mom and I then had breakfast with the rest of our family; my strict Dad, who's a stonemason, my older sister Taladema, my fifteen year old sister Mayana, and my eleven year old twin brothers Vaysin and Orlion. We all got along pretty well, except for Mayana who was in her rebellious stage.

"I really don't see why you're volunteering, Sadameena. Taladema is eighteen and talented, she should go." Mayana said. I rolled my eyes and felt an angry pang in my stomach. I've always competed with Taladema in everything and I hated it when someone said she was better than I was. I finished up my breakfast, glared at Mayana and walked out of the house and went to meet my friends at the Reaping.

Jet Hapler

At the Reaping I stood with my other eighteen year old friend, Syel Matterson. All of my other friends were younger. Syel was huge and I told him he should volunteer, but he always says that I have a better chance than he does. Which is probably true. I'm probably the best in this district… not to be cocky or anything.

A few moments later, our District escort climbed up the stage, dressed all in pink feathers. Disgusting.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" She chirped. She was a pink bird. "Let's watch a moooovie!"

"Get to the point!" Syel called out. She squinted into the crowd, but after she couldn't find Syel, she turned on the video. I punched Syel in the shoulder and we both laughed. The video was over pretty quick, and it was finally time for my time. I grinned, anticipation all in me.

"Ladies first!" She chirped. I groaned. How much longer do I have to wait?

Sadameena Crescent

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed as soon as she read out Gretchen Lu's name.

"A volunteer!" She exclaimed in her annoying accent. I climbed the stage and waved to my prideful family. "What's your name?"

"Sadameena Crescent!" I exclaimed boldly. The escort clapped happily and then pranced over to the boys' bowl. Everything she did was annoying. But before she could reach the bowl, another volunteer, which I expected, yelled out.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Goes Jet Hapler, the most arrogant guy in the district. He bounds up the stairs and strides straight to the microphone.

"Jet Hapler, everybody." He said, grinning cockily. I held back from rolling my eyes. This would be my ally, after all.

We shook hands, and then we were led into the Justice Building to say good-bye to our families.


	7. District Three Reaping

District Three Reaping

Rhode Genesis

I've always hated Reaping day. A day where kids get chosen to go kill each other. I don't like the idea of killing people. I never have.

So when I woke up on yet another Reaping Day, I was in a pretty bad mood. I forced myself out of bed and put on my best clothes and only good clothes, which was a white collared shirt and some dark pants. I put on my dirty tennis shoes and then ran out of my house to my backyard to test the new electric fence I built. I'm into everything electric. It passes the time, and helps me not to think on the negatives. My whole family recently all died in a mining explosion. It's pretty rough without them, but working on my electricity projects really helps.

I pushed a button a remote control I constructed, and instead of the fence making a slight electrical buzz like it was supposed to do, the fence exploded in a shower of sparks. The neighbors turned to look at me, and old Mrs. Buzby shook her head at me as if to say, "Stupid, stupid boy." I threw the remote control on the ground and stomped inside. I hated it when my projects didn't work. One time it almost killed me. Nobody's perfect, sure. But I'd like to get all of them right for once!

The Reaping bells rung and I stomped out the front door, grabbing Dad's old coat on the way out.

Aphrodite Phoebe Ross

"Hey, Aphrodite." I heard Dad say while I was doing my hair for the Reaping.

"Hey Dad." I said. I looked at him and my little one year old brother, Ares, looking at me. Dad looked depressed and washed out like he always did, and Ares was looking at me with interest. I took him from Dad and hugged him tight. Dad had tears streaming down his face. This was the first Reaping since Mom died. She died having Ares. I don't like to go into detail. It's too painful.

"It's okay." I said, rocking Ares, and staring at Dad. He nodded and walked out of the room. Life was dull around here without her. I looked down at Ares and grinned. Mom named him Ares who was a fighting Greek God, because he went through a war to get here. Mom always lost her babies, but this is the only one who survived. He was special. Dad named me Aphrodite since I was "beautiful". I was I guess. I had long blonde-white hair, bluish-gray eyes, pale skin, a skinny build, and I was about 5'2 in height. But unlike Aphrodite the Greek God, I kept to myself. I don't talk unless it's necessary. And since Mom's died I've become kind of a hermit. The Reaping bells rung and Dad came back and grabbed my hand, trying not to cry.

"I'm okay, Dad. It's okay." I said.

"I just don't want to lose you too, Aph." He said. I squeezed his hand harder as the Town Square got closer in view.

Rhode Genesis

I stood with my best friend Al in the eighteen year old section. Neither of us spoke. No one in the whole square talked. Unlike the Career districts, we hate Reapings and we don't think it's a time to talk amongst ourselves.

The District escort climbed the stairs to the stage and didn't say a word. The district escorts are mean here since we're a poor district. She put on the video from the Capitol and then said, "Ladies." She pulled out a name and it said, "Aphrodite Ross." I looked around, and eventually a very pretty girl a year younger than me went up the stage, her face white as a sheet. I could hear loud sobbing behind me and saw the man who must be her Dad, crying. I wanted to reach over and hug him but that's just not what you do here.

"The boys now." The escort said, walking over to the boys bowl. "Rhode Genesis." My head snapped up and I stared at the stage, in shock. Al nudged me forward. And I slowly walked up the stage.

Aphrodite Ross

I shook hands with Rhode, a tall guy I've never seen before. I looked in the crowd at my Dad as I shook it, tears streaming down his face, Ares sleeping in his arms. I couldn't help but cry a tear or two. Dad is going to be alone with Ares. Oh my god. Dad is surely going to die of depression now.

"Dad!" I screamed into the crowd.

And then everything went black.


	8. District Four Reaping

_I'm not particularly satisfied with this Reaping. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting, I plan to put more about these tributes next District Four chapter. Review what you think. Thanks. -R_

District Four Reaping

Joshua Caterson

I woke up the morning of the Reaping with my body aching like crazy. I trained so hard yesterday. I do every day, but not as hard as I did yesterday. I actually live at the Training Center. No one but my trainer (who is the love of my life) Cora knows about it. Cora's beautiful, strong, and a past victor of the Hunger Games. I spend some nights in her Victor's Village house but most of the time I just stay in the Training Center. It's become home ever since my parents abandoned me here when I was eight. They were huge drinkers and one day they just decided to get up and leave me here. They didn't say a word. They just left me here and I immediately met Cora and we've trained together ever since. I've never had much hope in life since then. I feel as though they left me here because something's wrong with me. Cora always tells me I'm amazing and handsome and wonderful, but I just don't see it. If I were those things, Mom and Dad wouldn't have left me here.

Anyway, I got up off one of the training mats and walked to the Training Center door where Cora was waiting. I immediately pulled her into a kiss and we stood there kissing for a minute or two before she pulled away.

"Let's go to the beach. We have three hours before the Reaping. We need to spend them together before you go." Cora said, grabbing my hand. Then we ran to the beach. When we got there, we immediately got in the water and swam together. She's an amazing swimmer. I'm okay, I guess. After we swam for an hour, we sat on the beach and stared at the half-risen sun. I put my arm around her and we watched it rise in silence, until it was fully risen.

"You should go get ready for the Reaping, Josh." She said. I nodded and I kissed her one last time before running back to the Training Center to get ready for the Reaping.

Megan Woodell

"Megaaaannnn!" I heard my older sister Bianca scream from downstairs. "Wake up!" I rolled my eyes. I've been up for hours and I was already ready for the Reaping. I wore an ugly dark green dress that Mom made me wear, and my brown wavy hair was braided to the side. My turquoise blue eyes looked as though I was a deer in headlights, they were so wide. It always looked like this when I didn't get any sleep the night before.

I stomped down the stairs and to the kitchen where Mom was cooking breakfast. Dad was having a serious talk with Bianca at the table.

"Weeeell, good afternoon!" Dad exclaimed, smiling goofily at me.

"I've been up." I said grumpily, not in the mood for Dad's joking around. He shrugged, and turned back to Bianca.

"Megan, why didn't you clean Dad's boat yesterday like I asked?" Mom asked.

"Mom, I wish you would just leave it-"

"Megan." Bianca said, stopping me before I said anything I'd regret. I sighed.

"Sorry, Mom. I will later." I said, as she served us our breakfast. We ate in silence, and immediately after I was done, I ran out the door to the Reaping.

Outside, the air smelled like fish and saltwater, a smell I've come to love. As I approached the Reaping, the smell disappeared and was replaced with the smell of the Capitol (which spelled like perfume and roses). I sighed and got my finger pricked.

"Volunteering today, doll?" The Capitol woman who pricked my finger asked in her nasal voice. I shook my head.

"No." I said, mocking her voice. She glared at me and I ran past her to join my friends in the sixteen year old section.

Joshua Caterson

At the Reaping, I stood along with all the other eighteen year olds. I didn't have any friends at all. I only really talked to Cora. It was lonely sometimes when Cora was busy training other kids, but Cora was enough. I didn't really need any friends. Or a dumb family, for that matter.

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice said beside me. I turned and saw a girl I've never seen before. She had red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." I said, shyly. I wasn't good around people. She smiled a toothy grin at me.

"You look much too old to be sixteen, hot stuff." She said. I felt my face get hot and I pushed past her, realizing I was in the wrong section. I made my way over to the eighteen year old section, humiliated. I couldn't wait to get out of here and go to the Games.

"Hello!" A Capitol accent came through the loud speakers. It was our District escort. I didn't look up. I didn't want to see what stupid outfit she had this year. I heard the speakers go into the usual video, and then it was time for the drawing. I forced myself to look up then, trying not to focus on the hideous outfit Marla Defiglia wore this year. She walked over to the girls' bowl and pulled out a name.

"Megan Woodell." She said.

Megan Woodell

"Megan Woodell." I looked at all my friends. Kira, Cayla, Camilla, Alenna and Ashley, Sam, Dean, and Ethan. They were my deep sea fishing buddies… my best friends.

"I VOLUN-" I slapped my hand over Kira's mouth.

"It's okay." I said, hugging her. Kira was crying now, and everyone else looked at me with wide, sad eyes. They act like I don't know what I'm doing. I've trained before. Not all the time, but I'm good at harpoons and tridents and knives. I can sneak pretty well too. I pushed through the crowd to the stage where Marla Defiglia clapped for me. Then she pranced over to the boys' bowl.

"Gregory-"

"I volunteer!" I heard a voice yell from the crowd. A very handsome guy with tan skin (which most people here have because of the sun), with light brown hair and amazing green eyes walked up the stage.

"Joshua Caterson." He said nervously into the microphone. I shook his clammy hand, and he avoided my eyes. Then they led us into the Justice Building for our good-byes.


	9. Last Call For District Five Tributes!

No one entered any tributes for District Five, so obviously I can't do a Reaping for District Five. If anyone would like to enter a male or female tribute it would be greatly appreciated. If I don't get any District Five tributes by tomorrow afternoon, I will skip that District and go on to District Six. Also if I do not get any District Five tributes, there will not be any POV of District Five. They will die the first day of the Hunger Games and not be mentioned.


	10. District Five Reaping

District Five Reaping

The District Five boy, Devon Workheiser, has no information on him, so I don't think I'm going to give him a point of view. He will definitely be one of the fallen on the first day.

Cedadidia More

I woke up to the sound of the Reaping bells. _Crap! _I thought, jumping out of bed and changing as fast as I could into a Reaping dress and some decent shoes. I pulled a brush through my short hair and ran into my Mom's room.

"MOM, THE REAPING!" I exclaimed.

"Whaaat?" A sleepy Mom asked. Dad recently died, so she's been depressed and in the bed most of the time. But this was a mandatory thing to attend unless you were on death's door.

"The Reaping." I repeated, shaking her. She immediately sat up.

"Oh, damn." She said, sliding out the bed. "I'll be there in a second."

I walked out of her room, and waited outside for her. In about five minutes, she emerged looking decent, and I grabbed her hand. We sprinted to the Reaping. I immediately got checked into the Reaping while Mom ran behind the parents' ropes. They were already mid-way through the video. We must be the last to arrive.

"Been any later and you might've been executed, tall thing." The Capitol lady said as she pricked my finger. I glared at her and walked past her into the 17 year old section. The video ended and the Capitol lady on the stage walked over to the girls' bowl.

"Cedad- Cedidia… excuse me, Cedadidia More?" The Capitol lady couldn't seem to pronounce my name. My name.

I froze. I looked up at the stage, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Well, go up there." Someone said crudely behind me. I turned around to look at them, but they were blurred. I pushed my tears away.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said. But I knew I had to. I approached the stage slowly and the Capitol lady shook my hand and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and I heard someone laugh in the crowd.

"Devon Workheiser." The lady said as she pulled a boy's name from the bowl. A fourteen year old boy came up on the stage. "Shake hands, you two." She urged. I shook his hand, and he avoided my gaze. Then she led us into the Justice Building.

***_Sorry this is so short. District Six will be up tomorrow.***_


	11. District Seven Reaping

_Okay, so this was originally going to the District Six Reaping, but there wasn't a girl tribute for Six and there wasn't a boy tribute for Eight, and since the boy tribute from Six's second choice was District Eight, I moved the boy from Six there. So both tributes for District Six are now bloodbath tributes and do not have a POV. This is the District Seven Reaping._

District Seven Reaping

Juniper Haylon

"J-Juniper?" I heard my Mom's shaky voice outside of my door. My eyes snapped open.

"_What?_" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"You… it's…" I heard Mom sigh, as if mustering up the strength to talk to me. Stupid alcoholic. "You need to get ready. It's-it's time for the Reaping."

"Now, was that so hard?" I asked her, sarcastically. "Now go away." I heard Mom's footsteps run away. I climbed out of bed and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror. My black hair was frayed, and my green eyes looked crazy. Well, they always looked like that. Especially when I lose my temper. I lose it a lot. I looked down and examined my scars, making sure they're still there. I know they will be, and will be forever, but I would hate the thought of losing them. I look at them as much as possible. I have one from an axe "accident" from my left ankle to my hip, and another one from a knife where I cut myself when I was five. It was when Dad died, and I got so angry I just cut myself across my shoulder to partway down my arm.

Anyway, after my examination, I stomped downstairs where my family was in the living room, standing and talking. I have eight siblings and my Mom. Like I said earlier, Dad died from a logging accident. I hate them all, though. Mom talks in her stupid timid voice and walks with that stupid limp she got from a fallen tree and whenever she sees me she acts like I'm Satan, come up to kill her. I hate all those things, and I hate her. The only one in the family I don't openly despise is my eldest sister. She's seventeen and her name is Rose. She's the only one in the family who doesn't avoid me. I know she's a little scared of me (as she should be, I'm kind of insane, you could say) but she doesn't show it. My other siblings all avoid me. In fact, my sixteen year old sister Lavender keeps my younger siblings away from me. My younger siblings are the fourteen year old twins, Tulip and Poppy, and the eleven year old triplets, Daisy, Sage, and Clover. The very youngest is my eight year old sister Lily.

When I walked in, the air changed from care-free, to tense. I glared at them all.

"Why isn't there breakfast, Rose?" I asked.

"We need to get to the Reaping, Juniper." She replied, trying to stay calm.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Juniper, we can get some when we get back, let's just go." Lavender said, rolling her eyes. I picked up the vase near me and threw it at Lavender's face, but she jumped out of the way at the last second.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" I screamed. She immediately grabbed all of my younger siblings and my Mom and ran out the door.

"C'mon, Juniper." Rose said, holding out her hand. I didn't take it. Instead I screamed and ran ahead to the Reaping without my dumb family.

Azalea Hanes

"Good morning!" Mom burst through my door, waking me up. "It's Reaping Day, Azalea!" I looked up at her, a huge smile on her face.

"And this is good because?" I asked, smiling a little too.

"I don't know. But I woke you up, didn't I?" She winked at me and sat down on the edge of my bed. "So."

"So." I repeated.

"You have your name entered a whole bunch of times this year." She said.

"Yup." I said. I don't really talk much. She sighed.

"I'm just nervous, Azalea." She said. "We've already lost your father, and-"

"Mom, stop." I said. "Tyler's nineteen and made all seven years of being eligible for the Games without getting Reaped. And he had tesserae, too." Mom sighed.

"Alright." She said, getting up. "Get dressed, okay?" I nodded, and she left. I slid out of bed and put on my white reaping dress I wore last year. I put on some sandals, and then pulled a brush through my coffee-colored brown hair. I was pretty plain looking. My eyes matched my hair, my skin a cream color, my hair reaching just below my shoulders. And even though I'm this plain looking… I can't help but feel insecure about my appearance. I feel like when people look at me, they judge me.

"'Zalea!" I heard Tyler call me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back, tumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was already sat down eating. I sat down with them, and dug into my tiny piece of bread with some cheese on the side.

"So, you're saying if I get picked I'm going to die." My thirteen year old brother, Jay said to Mom.

"Not necessarily." Mom said.

"You won't get picked anyway, kiddo." Tyler said. Mom smiled sadly at Tyler. She always is sad when she looked at Tyler. He looks so much like Dad. We all miss Dad. He died only a month ago when a tree fell on top of him. And since he's been gone, Mom's took his job cutting trees. We have to survive somehow.

"Well obviously, Tyler." Jay said, smiling.

"There's always a possibility for any kid, Jay." I said.

"But my odds are in my favor." He said. Suddenly, the Reaping bells rung, and we all looked at each other. We all got up, and grabbed each other's hands tightly. Our first Reaping without Dad.

Juniper Haylon

At the Reaping, I stood alone in the twelve year old section. I didn't have any friends. Everyone was too scared of me.

I heard whispers behind me and I listened in.

"See that kid in front of us?"

"Yeah?"

"He's insane, I heard. I heard he pushed one kid out of a tree, and broke two kids arms."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I suggest you two shut up before you get the same fate." I said, gritting my teeth. It was really hard keeping my temper in check. But they stopped talking, so it made it easier not to torture them to death.

The Capitol lady then went up the stage and played some stupid video.

Azalea Hanes

I stood with my best friend Hillary. She's my only friend. She's really the only person outside of my family I've ever opened up to. I trust her. I once trusted the wrong person, so it took me a while to trust her, or anyone for that matter, but Hillary's a great listener and we gradually became good friends.

The person that screwed me over was a girl named Stacy, who is about ten feet away from me right now, smirking at me. Let's just say I trusted her, and she spread rumors, and now I have trust issues.

Anyway, after the Capitol lady played a video, she walked over to girls' Reaping bowl and pulled out a name. When she said my name, I wasn't particularly shocked. My name's in there a lot of times. But as I walked onto the stage, I felt cold hard fear kicking in. Especially when they announced the boy tribute. Juniper Haylon. The most insane guy in the District. He's only twelve and he's very violent. Everyone's scared of him. They didn't make me shake hands with him luckily. They know all about this kid. He's been in trouble with Peacekeepers a lot. I looked out in the crowd before we were led into the Justice Building. I saw my Mom, crying, Tyler comforting her. I couldn't see Jay. He was pretty short. But I'm sure he was crying too. Hillary's face was ashen and blank, and Stacy's was blank too. She wasn't sad, but she wasn't happy. Probably happy it wasn't her. Sucks to be me.


	12. District Eight Reaping

_**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I went to a funeral on the other side of the country and they wouldn't let me take my laptop with me-_- Hopefully, there won't be another delay like that again! Anyway, here's the District Eight Reaping (it will be a little longer than some since I waited so long), keep reviewing! It means a lot! -R**_

District Eight Reaping

Autumn Wincrest

The night before the Reaping, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. This happened a lot ever since my Mom died.

I got up out of my bed and threw on a sweater and some boots. I braided my long blonde hair over my shoulder, and then quietly slid out the door so that my four brothers and my Dad wouldn't wake up. I then ran to my best friend Artemis's house. I quietly slid through her unlocked door and crept upstairs to her room like I always do when I can't sleep.

"Ari." I whisper. She moaned really loud, and I quickly put my hand over her mouth. She looked up at me wide-eyed, and then she smiled, understanding. She quickly changed into day clothes and some boots, and then we both went back outside. Then we headed over to our other best friend's house, Alexander, who we simply call Xander. Like he always is at two in the morning, he was sleeping under his porch. He and his folks fight all the time so this is where he usually sleeps. We shook him awake, and he immediately jumped up, his hair all messed up. He didn't care. So we all then ran to our usual hangout at this old abandoned house.

When we all got there, we sat down to talk about our next move.

"Alright. What prank shall we do to pass the time?" Ari asked us, grinning. You see, when we all can't sleep, we all go around District Eight and prank people. So far we've pranked 22 people. Our next aim is Mr. Bolt who lives in the very center of Eight; so this would be tricky.

"I don't know. It's Reaping day, guys." Xander said.

"So?" Ari asked.

"So, people are already nervous and upset as it is, maybe we shouldn't mess around today." He said.

"Nervous, Xander?" I asked. He nodded.

"Tesserae's really going to screw me over, Autumn. I'm seventeen with tesserae, and I have this feeling…" He sighed.

"Xander, I promise you won't get picked." Ari said. I glared at her. There were no promises when it came to the Hunger Games.

"Alright. We won't prank tonight." I said, changing the subject.

No one said anything for a long time after that. It was weird not doing anything. We weren't used to it. Eventually, Xander and Ari fell back asleep, so I just stared out the window at all the quiet houses. Before I knew it, the sun was rising. I shook Ari and Xander awake. Both of their families would have a cow if they knew they snuck out. They both immediately jumped up, hugged me and ran out the door. I leisurely walked back to my house. When I got there, my family was eating breakfast and they were dressed already. I smiled at them. I had a pretty big family, and they were all boys. My four brothers; Jevin who was eighteen, Hollen who is 15, Luca who is 13, and Rory who is 12. Then there's my Dad, Phospherus. He was very quiet and timid, while my brothers were all rambunctious and wild. They've made me into the tomboy I am today.

"Get dressed, Autumn." Dad said. I nodded, noticing his red face. Must have been crying over Mom again. I wish he'd try and get over Mom like I'm trying to do. I really am trying.

I ran back upstairs and threw on my beige colored Reaping dress. I looked in the mirror, and tugged out my side braid. My blonde hair was now wavy, which actually looked pretty good, so I left it. It really brought out the gold flecks in my green eyes. I threw on some sandals, and then ran back downstairs and plopped down at the table.

"Why does she get to go out in the middle of the night and not me?" Hollen asked.

"You could if you wanted to, Hollen." Dad said. "As long as your careful."

"She's my twin and she never invites me." He said.

"Because they're MY friends, Hollen." I said. "You can meet your friends if you want, but Xander and Ari are my friends, okay?" We often had squabbles like this. Hollen's by far my favorite sibling, since he's like half of me, but I wasn't good at sharing.

After breakfast, the Reaping bells began to ring, and I grabbed Hollen and Rory's hands tightly as we all walked there in silence.

Zee Shaft

Dad overslept again. He woke me and my brother ten minutes before the Reaping bells were due to ring. I shook my twin Damien awake, and he immediately sat up. I helped him out of his bed. He recently lost his left leg in an accident. I dressed him and I in the same outfit; black pants and a white shirt tucked inside. I put black shoes (or shoe, in his case) on our feet, and then we walked into the living room where Dad was waiting with Damien's wheelchair. I put him down inside gently, strapped him in, and then walked slowly to the Reaping.

Dad looked down at us and smiled as we walked.

"Your Mom would've been proud of both of ya, ya know that?" He said. Damien glared at him.

"She'd still be here if-"

"Damien." I said. Mom died for hunting in the woods for groosling. Peacekeepers beat her to death, and for some reason, Damien's always blamed Dad for it; for not helping Mom. But then Dad would've got beaten too, I knew that. But Damien didn't care.

As we approached the Reaping, my best friend came in sight, Tonic. A peacekeeper was yelling at him already. Tonic was mysterious and always getting in trouble. I couldn't help but smile. But it quickly disappeared as we came up in front of the table where the Capitol blood takers were sitting. They took Damien and I's blood, giving their usual sympathetic smile I hated at Damien. We walked over to the fourteen year old section, and I had to run over a few people to get in there.

"You two look just alike!" A pretty blonde girl said near us.

"We're twins." I said. She nodded, and turned around to her friends saying, "They're cute."

"Hear that, Damien? We're _cute._" I teased. Damien laughed. We were okay, I guess. We both had blonde hair, husky-like eyes, and light skin. We were both medium sized and pretty skinny. Only difference is that he keeps his hair flat, and I spike mine up. Just a preference.

Eventually, the Capitol lady walked up on the stage in her wild clothing, hair, and tattoos. I'll never understand why they do that to themselves.

"Welcome, District Eight!" She said through big, green lips. The video I've seen for years (that contained complete bullshit, may I add) came on, and I heard Damien groan. Those girls turn around and stared at him. We laughed, and the adults behind us hushed us. Tonic soon joined me, throwing an arm around my shoulder. When the video was over, I felt his arm go stiff and be taken off of me. Reaping time.

"Ladies first." The Capitol lady said, walking over to the girls' bowl. "Autumn Wincrest."

"Hey, I've heard of her. She's a year older than us, she's got a twin too." I nodded, not really paying attention. My palms were sweating. I couldn't help but feel nervous at these things.

"Now the guys!" The capitol lady said, smiling at us as though this is the most wonderful thing in the world to be doing. She walked over to the bowl in slow motion, it seemed. When she finally pulled out a name, I felt as though I was going to pass out.

"Damien Shaft." She said. I heard Dad loudly sobbing behind me, and I didn't have the heart to turn around and shut him up. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to drive him up that stage.

"J-just go, Zee." I heard Damien say. I shook my head. There was no way I was pushing my brother up to his death.

"I volunteer!" I said, placing Tonic's hands on Damien's wheelchair and walking up the stage.

"Zee Shaft." I told her. She smiled.

"Congratulations to this year's tributes! Shake hands!" She practically screamed. I shook hands with Autumn, who looked just as scared as me, and we were taken into the Justice Building.


	13. District Nine Reaping

_**My apologies go out to Nemo Ashwood who wanted his tribute to be in 9. I put him in 12 since the District 9 boy has already been taken. If this bothers you, let me know before I put up the District Twelve Reapings. Thanks. –R**_

Aken Cromwell

I hate breakfast with my family. It's all about how wonderful my brother Troy is at music or sports or how smart he is or whatever he's doing. It dies down a little bit on Reaping Day, which unfortunately is today.

The only thing I like about Reaping Day is that my friends come over… well, they always come over, but on Reaping Days, we go up into my sycamore tree in my back yard and sit up there and talk until the Reaping. I don't know why I love it so much, I just do. So when the many knocks, knocked on my door, I practically flipped over the table to go answer it.

"Aken!" My Mother squeaked, puckering her lips in dismay, my Dad's eyes widened at me. I ignored them and opened the door to my five friends. The guys; Bose, Atry, and Jar. The girls; Cayfah and Wendy. We're all fifteen except Jar who's fourteen, but in his defense, he's mature for his age. I let them all in, and we all immediately stepped past my family into the backyard.

"Last one up's a rotten egg!" Wendy exclaimed, climbing up the trees like a spider monkey. I started climbing after her. I'm a great climber. I climb all the time since this is my tree.

When we were all up there on our usual branches, we all were silent for a moment. But as usual, Wendy broke the silence.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that if I were a guy, I'd volunteer for you. And if Cayfah ever gets chosen, I'd volunteer for her immediately as much as she doesn't want me to." Wendy said.

"Why?" Jar asked.

"Because I'm stronger than all of you." She said, shrugging.

"Not true." "Lies." "You wish." We all started talking at once, and eventually we got on all kinds of different unrelated topics. Eventually, before we knew it, the Reaping bells were ringing. Everyone got tense and quiet again as we climbed down the tree and walked to the Reaping, my family behind us.

Natile Wheatfeild

You know, I'm as perfect as they get. Tan, beautiful brown hair, emerald green eyes, a good figure. I'm pretty gorgeous. On top of that, I'm good at weapons. All weapons. Not expected of a District Nine girl, but I act like a Career. I practice all the time under the Capitol's noses… and my whole family and friends' too. Not only that, but I'm always the smartest in my class, and my family is the second richest family in District Nine behind my best guy friend Jay. Third in wealth is my best friend in general, Cray. We all became friends because of our wealth. It worked out great.

These are the reasons I'm volunteering today. Because I'll get sponsors on my looks and grand personality, and I know how to fight and do survival skills and outsmart others. Plus, if all else fails because of my District's past failures, my family can bribe sponsors. Everything works out perfectly.

The only thing that's not perfect is my Mom and Dad. Yeah, we're rich. But my Dad hates me and my little brother Lotus. He beats us, too. Mom's only with him because he's the reason for our money. Saying bye to Dad is saying bye to food and shelter and everything we need to survive. So we go through it. My Mom would make her own money, but she's deathly ill. So if I win these Hunger Games, we'll have our own money, and Dad can leave and we'll be rich and happy without him. Then, my life will be PERFECT.

I thought about all this as I put on my yellow Reaping dress and fixed my hair. I put on my matching shoes, and walked slowly down the stairs. The living room was already occupied by Mom, Dad, and Lotus. Lotus looked like he's been crying. Guess Dad beat him again. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a belt in Dad's hands as he sat on the couch. I don't know why he does it. We never gave him a reason to hate us. Mom looked sicker than usual, but at the same time beautiful as always, sitting on the couch, pale-faced, her hair frazzled. I pulled a nearby brush through it, and when she looked okay, the Reaping bells rang, right on time. I held Lotus's and Mom's hands as my Dad threw his beer bottle at the window, the glass of the bottle breaking on the wooden floor.

"Damn Reaping. Always messes up my schedule." He slurred.

We then all walked to the Reaping in silence.

Aken Cromwell

At the Reaping, Troy went to the eighteen year old section, Jar went to fourteen, and Mom and Dad kissed me on the head before heading behind the parents' ropes. That made my mood lift a little.

Me and my other friends stood in the fifteen year old section as the video began.

"Nervous?" Wendy whispered to me as the speakers blared with the stupid sayings of the Capitol.

"I'm okay." I said. Even though I wasn't. I was so nervous I might pass out. I just don't tell anyone what I'm really thinking, not even my close friends like Wendy and them. It's just not me. I don't open up very easily.

When the video was over, the Capitol lady walked over to the Ladies bowl.

"Laaaaaaaaadies first!" Wendy screeched next to me, mocking the Capitol accent. It would've been pretty funny if we weren't under the certain circumstances of having the Capitol lady and well, the rest of District Nine look at us. I felt my face become hot.

"Um, okay. Anyway…" The lady said in her thick Capitol accent. She put her hand in and pulled out a name.

"Valencia Torres." She said, gazing out at us.

"I volunteer!" I heard a loud voice from the fifteen year old section. Weird. We never get volunteers.

Natile Wheatfeild

"What is your name?" The Capitol lady asked as I stood beside her on stage.

"Natile Wheatfeild."

"Wonderful." She drawled, grinning at me.

"Boys, now." She said, prancing over to the boys' bowl.

"Let's see… Aken Cromwell?" I heard some gasps somewhere in the crowd, as though someone getting chosen is a surprise. I rolled my eyes. A boy one year younger than me came up the stage, his black hair falling into his eyes. I think he was doing that on purpose to hide his fear. I'd do that if my hair was like that.

"Shake hands, you two." And we shook hands. She led us into the Justice Building. I couldn't wait to see my Mom's, brother's, and my boyfriend's faces. They'd be so proud.


	14. Late Sponsor System

_Okay guys, I have a bat mitzvah and a wedding to go to tomorrow, so no new Reaping tomorrow. I'll get to the District Ten Reaping Sunday or Monday._

_But I was thinking of doing a sponsor system. I'm really indecisive so I don't know which of these amazing tributes should perish first/last. So I'm going to start asking a question at the end of each chapter. I'd prefer you review your answers instead of PMing them so people know how many people have answered already._

-1st person to answer correctly gets: 20 points.

-2nd person: 15 points.

-3rd person: 10 points.

-4th person: 5 points.

In the sponsor store will be:

-Pack of jerky: 5 points.

-Pack of dried fruit: 5 points.

-Whole pack of different assortments of food: 25 points. (it contains at least 5 days worth)

-1 pint of water: 5 points.

-1 quart: 10 points.

-1/2 gallon: 15 points.

-Whole gallon: 20 points.

-1 knife: 5 points.

-A sword: 15 points.

-Axe: 10 points.

-Crossbow: 15 points.

-Spear: 10 points.

-Mace: 20 points.

-Whole bag assortment of weapons (contains at least five): 40 points.

_I'll keep track of which person has however many points, and then all you gotta do is review or PM me what you want to buy for your tribute with your amount of points. _

_I'll go ahead and start you guys off with a question. My questions might suck, but hey, I'm trying. _

**How many siblings does Gale have?**


	15. District Ten Reaping

_**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay of this Reaping, I've been busy ALL week. Like, I haven't had a millisecond of free time. But hey, I'm here now. Sponsor points will be told at the end. And Marykaetti: Career tributes slots are obviously taken. I put you in Ten, but you'll still be as strong as a regular Career. So yeah, enjoy the District Ten Reaping. –R**_

District Ten Reaping

Marykaetii Crystella

I woke up the morning of the Reaping at 3 AM. I put on my training clothes and went out into my backyard. District Ten didn't have a Training Center like 1, 2, and 4 so I made my own in my backyard. I set up archery, spears, and knives targets, and I have every weapon that exists except a mace. I wake up early every day before anyone in my District gets up so I can train.

Today was extra important though. Today I was volunteering. I'm only fourteen, but I know I'm ready. I've been practicing faithfully for four years straight. I know I can win. The Capitol can throw anything they want at me and I'll be ready.

I picked up a knife, stroked it for a minute, and then threw it right into the middle of a target. I smiled, and got to work.

I worked until six, until my Mom came out of the house, already dressed for the Reaping. My nineteen year old sister Emily trailed behind her. Emily lived in District Four with her husband, but she always takes the train to Ten for my Reapings. She cleared it with Peacekeepers and everything. She's so pretty, she can get everything she wants.

"Marykaetti Elezabeith Crystella, the Reaping starts in ten minutes!" My Mom exclaimed.

I dropped the spear I was holding and ran in the house and into my small bedroom. When I win the Hunger Games, we won't have this small house anymore. And we won't have to live on small amounts of food anymore. Mom and I will be okay. I threw on my Reaping dress and some sandals. I pulled back my dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and put on some of Emily's old mascara she gave me to enhance my bright green eyes. Then I ran outside to Mom and Emily, and we all walked to the Reaping.

"I know what you're about to do, Marykaetii." Emily said. I smiled.

"Isn't it great? I'm going to win this and we'll all be filthy rich." I said.

"You know how Mom feels about her kids and The Hunger Games." Emily said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you not remember Landron?" Emily whispered, glaring at me. I frowned. Landron's our brother. He died in The Hunger Games when I was just seven. He was only sixteen. He made it to the final eight. He was in the Career Pack; at the time we all lived in District Four; but then the Pack turned on him and slaughtered him.

"I'm not going to let that happen to me. I'm stronger than Landron." I said.

"A fourteen year old girl. Right." Emily said. I glared at her and ignored her. She'd see soon enough. I didn't have to prove anything to her.

We got to the Reaping and I held out my index finger to the Capitol lady to prick. I walked to the fourteen year old section in silence. But on the inside I was bursting with anticipation and excitement.

Kyrain Venn

I woke up to knocks on my front door. I jumped out of bed, put on a T-shirt quickly, and walked to the door.

"Hello." Greg, a Peacekeeper said.

"Yeah?" I asked, scratching my head tiredly.

"Reaping, Kyrain. You're late. _Again._"

"Man these Reapings always fu-"

"Just get ready, Kyrain." Greg said. "And hurry. They just started that video. You're lucky they sent me here. If I were anyone else… well, you'd just be dead right now."

"Okay, Greg." I said, widening my eyes in annoyance. "Come in."

"Don't have time for that. _Get ready._" Greg said. I sighed and walked back to my room. I pulled on some black pants and a white t-shirt. I put on my black shoes, and pulled a brush through my buzz-cut black hair. I put my keys in my pocket, and then walked outside with Greg, locking the door behind me.

"Wow, Kyrain. You've gotten tall." Greg said, slapping me hard on the back.

"6'1." I said. Greg nodded, and then said nothing else.

As you can probably tell, I'm not like most kids my age who live happily (or not so happily) with their families. I live in my Father's parents' old house. My family kind of hates me. I don't like to talk about how I ended up alone at eighteen, but I guess I might as well.

When I was real young, my Dad beat me and my whole family. He did up until I was twelve years old. That's when he got gored by a bull. I was there to watch. I have to admit that I laughed. I mean, this was a guy this ruined my childhood. But it only got worse from there. My anger issues got worse and worse, and one day when I was fourteen and my anger went over the top, I beat up my younger brother Macey. I beat him up real bad, and broke his arm. So my Mom kicked me out to this house. I've been living here ever since. The only time I ever really get out of the house is when I go pick up my monthly payment and food from my Mom in the mailbox out front, or on a Reaping Day like this.

Greg always comes to wake me up on Reaping Days. He's the closest thing I've got to a friend. I don't have anyone else.

He showed me to the Reaping, got me signed in, and I walked to the eighteen year old section just as the video ended. People all stared at me. After all, they only see me once a year. The kid who beat up his little brother and laughed at his Dad dying. What a wonderful soul I was.

"Ladies first." The monotone, yet wildly dressed Capitol lady said on stage. She walked over to the girls bowl and pulled out a name.

Marykaetii Crystella

"Marykaetii Crystella." The Capitol lady said. My mouth dropped open in surprise, and then curled up into a wonderful smile. Now Emily couldn't badger me for volunteering. I was Reaped. I was "pathetic", I was "scared". Whatever for her and Mom's sake. But really, I feel on top of the world.

I pranced up the stage, and gave a wave to the crowd in spite of my happiness. Then I waited for the boy tribute.

Kyrain Venn

"Kyrain Venn." The Capitol lady said. I felt everyone stare at me, but I just walked up the stage, my head down. Damn Reaping. I don't have time for this. I have twenty more naps ahead of me today. I sighed, as the Capitol lady made me and the other tribute shake hands. I looked out into the crowd for a moment before we were led into the Justice Building. I caught a glimpse of my family. They all stared at me, their faces blank. They didn't care. I shrugged and followed that Marykaetii girl inside.

_**SPONSOR POINTS GO TO:**_

_**HungerGames74Tribute: 20 points (And can you remind me of who your tribute is?)**_

_**kalosThesorcerer: 15 points (Also remind me who your tribute is please.)**_

_**DarkHairedBeauty6000: 10 points**_

_**Vykktor: 5 points**_

_**This chapter's sponsor question (AND PLEASE REVIEW IT, NOT PM IT):**_

_**What is the **__**first**__** CAPITOL food Katniss ever eats?**_


	16. District Eleven Reaping

_Soooo sorry for how late this is! But better late than never! –R_

District Eleven Reaping

Greta Starks

I woke up to the sound of Lucky, my dog, barking downstairs. I climbed down the stairs and saw he was barking at Dad. Lucky's never liked Dad. Only me.

"Lucky, hush." I said to him, and Lucky rushed behind me. "Hey Daddy." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Greta." He said. "Reaping day today."

"Oh." I said, my heart dropping to my stomach. "Right." The Hunger Games always made me more nervous than I already am naturally. It's sickening to me. And now that I'm 17 and I have a whole bunch of tesserae putting my name in there more times, I was more nervous than usual.

"Go get ready." Dad said, throwing his jacket on the floor and walking upstairs. He probably did some work in the fields this morning. He's always in a bad mood after work. I followed him up the stairs and went into my bedroom. Lucky followed me up there, and I closed the door behind him. I changed into a light pink dress and some old flat shoes. I pulled my red hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror. My grey eyes seemed grayer, and my pale face seemed paler, and my freckles seemed more noticeable. I always feel insecure like this before a Reaping. I have no idea why. But I never get chosen, though. Lucky's always there to protect me. I found Lucky- or he found me, rather, on my first Reaping. I was standing there, crying from nervousness, when this little yellow puppy comes romping over to me. I petted him, and eventually held him. And I didn't get chosen. So I took him home and named him Lucky since he gave me the good luck of not giving Reaped- and it's worked every year so far. Let's hope it helps today.

Suddenly, the Reaping bells began to ring and Lucky and I went downstairs together. Dad was waiting at the front door, dressed nicely himself. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Your mama would've been real proud of you, you know." He said. I held back tears at that, remembering my Mom's death.

My Mom was always active in the rebellion of Districts vs. the Capitol. So one day she started a riot with all the District Eleven people and she was taken and whipped to death in public… my Dad and I had to watch. I was only eleven but I still miss her every day.

"Yeah." I said. "I know." Dad hugged me.

"Now let's go." He said. I picked up Lucky, and held Dad's hand. And we made our way to the Reaping.

Nemo Ashwood

I woke up to the sound of the other boys talking in my room. I live in a community home, so this is how I usually start my days.

"Guys, Nemo's up." I heard Chase say. "Hush." I rolled my eyes and sat up. Not even the boys in the community home liked me. I don't know why. I got up and changed into my Reaping clothes, and then walked outside into the cold, District Eleven air. Outside I met my girlfriend, Babka. She hugged me, and smiled. Babka is the only one in this District who likes me or even talks to me. She's the only thing I love that's still alive. Everyone else died from a mono attack in District Eleven years ago.

"Reaping day again already." She said in her thick accent.

"Yep. Uh, Babka. Can we talk over there?" I asked, gesturing to the fields nearby. She looked confused, but nodded.

When we got there, we sat down amidst the tall grasses, hiding out from the rest of District Eleven's prying eyes.

"What is it, Nemo?" She asked, looking worried.

"I think I'm going to volunteer today." I told her, holding her perfect hands in my over-tanned, bony ones. She furrowed her eyebrows and then suddenly, she slapped me.

"NO!" She exclaimed, standing up. "I won't let you!" I stood up too, and grabbed her hands again. She pulled them away. "Why the he-"

"Let me talk, Babka. Sit back down." I said. She sighed, and did as she was told. Babka was one year older than me so she worried about me and overreacted about me constantly. Sometimes she acted more like a Mother than a girlfriend. I sat back down next to her, and took her hands once more.

"I can win, Babka. You know how good I am with fighting with sticks. I can use anything I find in the Hunger Games and win and come back and we can live together in the Victor's Village and be happy and I can finally buy you an engagement ring…"

"Nemo. You can start working in the fields in one year. Then you can raise money and we can buy a little house together. I don't need an engagement ring. I don't have to have a big house and riches. As long as we have each other… I don't need the luxury." She said.

"Babka, I hate to say this, but I'm not doing this just for us. I'm doing this for me. I want more than what life is offering me. I want out of that boys' home. Even if it means dying, I want out. I can't wait another year. I just can't." I said. Babka sighed.

"I guess I can't change your mind." She said.

"No, you can't. I'm sorry. I'm going to win. I'll try my hardest." I said. "I survived through mono when half of District Eleven didn't. I'm pretty sure if I can do that, I can survive The Hunger Games when twenty-three others don't."

"This is completely different, Nemo." She said, putting her hand on my face. "But if it's what you want, then go for it." She kissed me on the cheek and stood up. The Reaping bells began to ring. "Let's go." She held out her hand, and I took it. We walked to the Reaping together in sad silence.

Greta Starks

"I'm sorry, Miss Starks, but you can't bring that dog in here anymore!" The woman Peacekeeper who draws blood said as I got to the table in front of the Reaping.

"I HAVE to! I've brought Lucky in here for five years before, what's changed now?!" I exclaimed.

"Complaints about that dog have been made, Miss Starks. He needs to stay with your Father during the Reaping. I apologize." She said.

"Lucky's never bothered anyone! He helps me! I don't understand-"

"MISS STARKS!" The Peacekeeper held up her hand. "Don't argue with me before this gets ugly." I glared at her and looked down at Lucky. I bent down and kissed him on his furry yellow forehead.

"I love you, Lucky." I said. "Go with Daddy. I'll see you in a bit." Lucky whimpered and I picked him up. I kissed him again, and then handed him to my Dad.

"Don't let him run off, Daddy." I said.

"I won't, Greta." He said, patting an unhappy Lucky on the head and walking behind the parents' ropes.

"There, happy?" I asked the Peacekeeper. The Peacekeeper didn't answer, she just pricked my finger and sent me off. I walked over to the seventeen year old section next to that scrawny boy who lives in that boys' home. He had rashes all over him, and I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. But I couldn't ask. I'm too shy to talk to anyone. That's why I have no friends. Looks like this guy didn't have any either. I turned away from him and faced the front as a Capitol man pranced upon the stage.

"District Eleven!" He exclaimed. Then he flicked on a video and all of District Eleven silenced as we watched. "Alright, ladies first, I suppose." The Capitol man giggled and walked over to the girls' bowl. My insides began to churn nervously, and I looked at the parents' ropes in search of Daddy and Lucky, but I couldn't find them. Then I heard my name. I jerked around quickly and saw everyone in District Eleven looking at me.

"Greta Starks?" The Capitol man repeated. I felt my face turn really red as thousands of pairs of eyes watched me. My shyness and nervousness and embarrassment levels burst sky high and I felt like I was about to cry.

"Go!" The rash covered guy said next to me. I looked and saw Peacekeepers marching towards me.

"LUCKY!" I screamed into the parents' ropes, and I heard him bark in return, but I was now getting pulled to the stage by Peacekeepers.

Nemo Ashwood

I watched as the red haired girl next to me was being pulled up to the stage, and I felt really bad for her. But she was about to be my District partner, so whatever.

"Boys!" The Capitol man said as Greta was placed on the stage, her face now red from probable embarrassment.

"Gregory Smith." The Capitol man said and I heard a scream from the thirteen year old crowd.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I exclaimed, walking calmly up the stage, and the screaming stopped.

"Alright then, shake hands Greta and….?"

"Nemo Ashwood." I said.

"And Nemo." The Capitol man said. I quickly shook Greta's cold hand, and we were taken into the building for our goodbyes.

**SPONSOR QUESTION WINNERS**

**The question was: **_**What is the first Capitol Food Katniss ever eats?**_

_**The Answer:**__** Carrot soup/stew, whichever.**_

_**20 points: jakeboy4919**_

_**15 points: megaaann**_

_**10 points: Hungergamedude101**_

_**5 points: kalosThesorcerer**_

**This chapter's question is: **_Um let's see… how about the very first sentence in The Hunger Games book?_

**MEDICAL SUPPLIES**

I also got a question about medical supplies in the sponsor system (thanks for the reminder, Vykktor.)

-One medical supply = 15 sponsor points.

-Multiple medical supplies = 30

And also Vykktor, yes you can send your tribute a weapon of sponsor's choice for a few extra points.


	17. District Twelve Reaping

_**Sorry guys! Nemo Ashwood was supposed to be the District Twelve tribute but I switched him and the District Eleven boy, Yoann Blaha up on accident… sorry, I guess they're just going to have to stay like this. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway, I'm SO excited to finally be getting closer to the Games! But I need some ideas for the arena and the arena outfits, so if anyone has any ideas PM me or review me! The winning arena/arena outfit gets 20 sponsor points! Thanks! –R**_

District Twelve Reaping

Megan Souler

I woke up in the Seam the morning of the Reaping. I've been staying here a lot lately. The Districts have gotten tired of me traveling to their districts so basically I can't go anymore. My nineteen year old brother has his girlfriend over all the time so I don't feel like spending the night there. And I'm only fifteen, so it's not like I can get my own house. And there was no way I was going to one of those community homes. So that's why I'm here.

But what time is it? I slowly stand up and walked over to Greasy Sae's old table. She died just recently but all of her old stuff is still here. I picked up one of her ancient watches and noticed it was 5:45. 15 minutes until the Reaping. I walked over to Greasy Sae's storage boxes and found a box of dresses. I picked up a light blue one and put it on. I pulled a brush through my brown hair, put on my shoes, and then stumbled out of the Seam, just as the Reaping bells rang. I ran over there as fast as I could, arriving just as the video began. As I got my finger pricked, I caught a glimpse of my brother and his girlfriend behind the adult ropes. I waved to him, and he waved back, smiling.

I walked over to the fifteen year old section and stood alone, as usual. I don't have any friends. I don't need any. I haven't had any since before my parents died years ago. I don't like to think about that though.

The video eventually ended and it was time to get the names drawn. I held my breath.

Yoann Blaha

"YOANN! UP! GET UP!" I heard my friends' voices outside of my room. The door suddenly burst open and my eyes snapped open.

Sure enough, there they were, hands held together, already dressed for the Reaping, staring annoyingly down at me.

"We have like an hour til the Reaping." I complained.

"Get dressed, Yoann. We're going to our special place before." Harper said. I sighed, but nodded. They stood outside the door while I got dressed. I walked downstairs with them, mumbling "hi" to my family who were at breakfast. We were almost out the door, when Mom called us back in.

"Eat first." She said. We all moaned and joined the table.

"Where do you always go that's so important, anyway?" My fourteen year old little sister asked, taking a bite into her one piece of bread. That's all we ate normally, considering we live in District Twelve.

"Nowhere, Clessia." I said, rolling my eyes. She's always up in my business. I finished up my bread quickly, and then smiled at my Mother and Father.

"Bye." I said. "Love you." Then me and my friends got up and ran into the woods under the fence. We ran deep into the woods until we got to our special place, the field. It's a clearing in the woods that is grassy and has flowers and it's gorgeous. This is where me, Harper, and Kaddy all met. I was reading my book here like I always do, and then they come up, deep in a kissing session. I cleared my throat, and then they laughed it off and we've been friends ever since.

Anyway, we all sat together now, two years later. We were all seventeen now. I think it's kind of amazing I have them, considering I usually keep to myself.

After we all talked for a few minutes, before we knew it, it was Reaping time. We all raced to the Reaping and we were five minutes late, arriving right as they were about to announce the girl tribute.

Megan Souler

"Megan Souler." The Capitol lady on the stage said.

"Who?" I heard people whisper.

I rose my hand for some reason unknown to me, and I slowly made my way to the stage. The Capitol lady smiled at me.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." She whispered to me before she walked over to the boys' bowl. I looked behind the adult ropes, and I saw my brother, his face pale, his mouth wide open. His girlfriend was clinging to him, trying to comfort him. Man, I hated that girl.

"Nate." I whispered, wishing he could volunteer for me. But he wasn't of age anymore. I held back tears, and tried to keep myself together as the Capitol lady read the boy's name.

"Yoann Blaha." The Capitol lady said. I heard a sob somewhere from the crowd, and saw three people in the seventeen year old section. A girl was crying into a boy's arms, the other boy slowly backing away from them.

He made his way up the stairs, and quickly shook hands with me. Then we were escorted into the Justice Building.

_**That wraps up the 97**__**th**__** Annual Hunger Games Reapings! I'm so excited to work on these next few chapters! So excited, that I'm going to start working on them today!**_

_**Here are the Sponsor Points from last chapter.**_

_**20 points: DarkHairedBeauty6000**_

_**15 points: megaaann**_

_**10 points: minimojo99**_

_**5 points: Hungergamedude101**_

_**This chapter's question: **__**Panem, once known as North America, was named after a famous Roman phrase. What is the English translation of the Roman phrase?**_


	18. The Capitol (All Districts)

_Hey guys! I hope you don't mind, but I would really rather not go through the riff raff of the Capitol in sooo many more chapters. I don't know about you, but I'm kind of excited to get these Games started! So I'm just going to give you an overview of how the Capitol was for your tributes (this chapter will be LONG) … Then next chapter, let the Games begin! The winning arena will be announced next chapter. I've gotten some really good entries so far… it'll be hard to choose. The sponsor points from last chapter and a new sponsor question will still be at the end of this very long chapter. –R_

District One: Skylark Rayden 

His visitors in the Justice Building: His mother, father, and his sister. His mother came in crying, his Dad was piping mad, making Skylark angry because he has so much confidence he can win, while his parents were in here making him feel as though he couldn't. His sister ended up being his mentor, so she didn't say anything. On the train, she told him what a big mistake he was making, but in the end they hugged it out and she promised she'd do everything in her power she could to help him. Also his friends Holly, Latisha, Brittany, Matilda, Samantha, and Kayden all came to see him and congratulated him, which made him feel a lot better.

The train: Starlight (his sister), talked to Kourtney and Skylark for a little while and then left them alone. They talked for a little while, but then Skylark slept the rest of the way to the Capitol in his chambers.

Chariots: They dressed them in luxurious robes with gold crowns on their heads. Skylark felt girly and hated them, but the Capitol seemed to think he was gorgeous, or "pretty".

Reaction to District partner: Kourtney and Skylark share the same amount of cockiness, so they got along just fine. They only butted heads once while eating dinner after training, while arguing over who uses a sword better.

Training: Skylark and Kourtney met up with their fellow Careers and intimidated their competition together. However, while he was at a camouflaging station, he met Azalea, the District Eight girl, who he really seemed to connect with.

Training score: 10

Interviews: He was confident and cocky, and played well with the audience. The Capitol really seemed to enjoy him.

Allies known before the Games: The Careers. He tries to push Azalea out of his head as much as possible; she's a non-Career… it could never happen (we'll see about that, though.)

District One: Kourtney Lamenta

Visitors at the Justice Building: Her parents and her little brother Marcus. Her Mom congratulated her and was very happy. Marcus is eight and doesn't know what his sister is really getting into, so he acted happy as well. Her Dad hugged her stiffly, and wasn't so sure, however.

The train: Kourtney is upset that their mentor is her District partner's sister… it might make all sponsor items go to him if they were ever to be split up. So even though she doesn't like the idea of having a fourteen year old ally- no matter how good he is- she allies with him anyway to guarantee sponsor items to come her way.

Chariots: Being narcissistic as Kourtney is, she knows she looks gorgeous in her outfit and flaunts it to the Capitol, who got a huge kick out of her.

Reaction to District partner: Doesn't like allying with someone so young, but he's a Career… so it's necessary. She thinks Skylark has a lot of confidence, so maybe he isn't like all the snotty-nosed fourteen year olds she knows. So she tolerates having him around.

Training: Works with the Careers to intimidate other tributes; but she also tries to intimidate her fellow Careers as well… she tries to show them who's boss.

Training Score: 10

Interviews: Much like Skylark, she was confident and cocky… but the Capitol didn't react as well to her because she had no substance. For once, the Capitol saw a tribute for who they really were- and they saw her as a self-centered girl with nothing to fight for.

Allies known before the Games: The Careers.

District Two: Jet Hapler

Visitors in the Justice Building: First his family. His Dad still showed no signs of affection; he just gave his son a stiff hug and said good luck. His Mom was very proud and told Jet, "The girls will be so jealous of my victor son!", before kissing Jet on the cheek and leaving. All of his sisters gathered him in a group hug; his sister Sapphire giving him the biggest hug out of all of them. "I know you'll win." She said. And then his family walked out the door. His next few visitors were his friends, Syel, Eskara, Freya, and Lykon, who showed him much support. Syel and Freya showed the most; for they were the ones closest to him. "Thanks so much for everything." Freya had said before leaving. Jet had saved her from bullies and took her in ever since, so Freya felt as though she owed Jet all this time.

The train: Morrie Taffon, the District escort fed Jet and Sadameena a feast, jabbering on and on about how proud of herself she was for getting District Two this year. Eventually, Jet got tired of it, and before even getting a chance to talk to his District partner, he went to his quarters to be alone.

Chariots: Sadameena and Jet were adorned in gold, silver, jewels- everything. They shone so bright that people had to shield their eyes. Sadameena and Jet both agreed that this costume was bad because the jewels shined so bright, you couldn't even see their faces.

Reaction to District partner: Over the course of the few days they were at the Capitol, Sadameena and Jet became very close. They started as allies, and ended up friends. They made fun of every Capitol citizen's ridiculous outfit that they saw together, to joking around about each other's Hunger Games skills. Finally, the night before the Games after the interviews, they sat on the balcony to watch the Capitol citizens celebrate below. "They'll be cheering for one of us soon enough." Sadameena had said. And before they knew it, they shared a kiss.

Training: Jet worked with the Careers, trying to intimidate what he called his "prey". Him and Sadameena competed with each other playfully a lot during training.

Training Score: 10

Interviews: He was cocky and confident like most Careers. He didn't tell the Capitol any personal information, to make him seem mysterious on top of all that.

Allies known before the Games: The Careers.

District Two: Sadameena Crescent

Visitors in the Justice Building: Her Mom, Dad, sisters, and her little brothers. Her Mother cried tears of joy and said to "bring home the gold, baby!" Her Dad hugged her tightly and said how proud of her he was and that he had faith she would win. Her sisters, Taladema and Mayana were very unhappy, however. "I was going to volunteer, Sadameena. I'm eighteen. Now I'll never be able to." Taladema had said. "But I can't be mad at you now… so good luck. I love you. And for what it's worth, you BETTER come home a victor. You owe me that much." And then without a hug, Taladema leaves the room. Mayana just kind of shook her head. "I told you that Taladema should be going in and not you." Mayana said. "Why do you care?" I asked. "Because you have more to fucking live for." Mayana said. "I hate these Games and it's sick that both of you would even-" Suddenly Mayana starts crying. Sadameena embraces Mayana, who quickly pushes away and storms out of the room. Lastly, her little twin brothers Vaysin and Orlion, just hugged her quickly, not exactly knowing where she was going, and followed the rest of them out of the room. After her family, her friends Caslia and Nikki come in to visit her. Caslia and Nikki congratulated her and hugged her, and before they left, Caslia (who is boy crazy) had said, "You know, that Jet Hapler, is HOT." Which is how Sadameena's attraction to Jet started.

The Train: Sadameena pretended to be interested in her district escort's babbling while eating. After Jet leaves the room, she leaves as well and sleeps the way to the Capitol.

Chariots: Same as Jet. ^

Reaction to District Partner: Ever since Caslia told Sadameena about how hot Jet was, Sadameena couldn't help but agree as her and Jet became closer. More information in Jet's. ^

Training: Sadameena is practical, and didn't really care about intimidating everyone else. She worried about herself, and even enjoyed herself as her and Jet competed with each other with the weapons.

Training Score: 10

Interviews: Sadameena was bold and confident, answering each question with perfection. The Capitol saw her as "perfect", or as the judgemental Capitol people would say, "too perfect."

Known Allies before the Games: The Careers.

District Three: Rhode Genesis

Visitors at the Justice Building: His best friend, Al. Al told him, "Good luck… use your electricity knowledge and trick the daylights out of those other tributes, got it?" They shared a quick hug and then that was it for his visitors.

The train: Rhode doesn't make any effort in getting to know his mentor or his district partner. His mentor was busy stuffing food down his throat, his district escort was busy looking at her reflection in the mirror, and Aphrodite was passed out on the couch. So he just quickly ate some food, and then stared out the window to watch for the Capitol.

Chariots: Aphrodite and Rhode were dressed as computers, wires wrapping their bodies tightly, a crown of a computer screen on their heads. Aphrodite complained the whole time, but Rhode could care less.

Reaction to District Partner: He mostly ignored Aphrodite, even when she made efforts to try to ally with him. He wants to be alone these Games.

Training: He tried everything to or three times, so that he'd be prepared for anything in the games. He spent most of his time in the survival skills and hand-to-hand combat. In his time in training, he mastered the mace, the axe, and figuring out traps. He did okay at hand-to-hand combat, and his survival skills were as good as they were going to get. So he had all this, plus his electricity skills. Maybe he did have a chance, he thought.

Training Score: 7

Interviews: He showed up as weak, and didn't hold back his hatred for the Games.

Known Allies before the Games: Despite him wanting to be alone, he couldn't seem to get rid of fourteen year old Zee Shaft from District Eight, who stuck like glue to Rhode all through Training, despite Rhode's negativity towards him.

District Three: Aphrodite Phoebe Ross

Visitors in the Justice Building: She was passed out at the time.

Train: Aphrodite was passed out through most of the train ride, but she eventually woke up about halfway there. As her mentor made her eat, there was a phone call from District Three. They said it was for Aphrodite. Since she was passed out during visitation, she could get a phone call from her loved ones back home. Of course, it was her Father on the phone. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked. Aphrodite held back tears. She had to stay strong for her Father. "Daddy. I'm going to come back, okay? But if for some reason, I don't… you can't be more depressed. You have to stay strong for Ares, okay? If I die, and you become so depressed you can't take care of Ares… that's not what I want. If I was still alive, that wouldn't be what I want, okay? So stay strong. I'll try, I really will. But if it's not enough-" I was then interrupted. "Honey, let me talk." Dad said. "I know. I'll do everything I can in my power to take care of Ares. I'll miss you if you go, but I have every confidence that if you try in these Games… you can come home. Oh… Peacekeepers say I have to go. I love you. Bye."

Chariots: Aphrodite despised the outfits, and tried to shield her face during the whole thing, she was so embarrassed.

Reaction to District Partner: She was upset that Rhode would have nothing to do with her, but since he was insistent on ignoring her, she eventually gave up.

Training: She trained alone the first day, but on the second day she met Autumn Wincrest, the girl tribute from District Eight, and they decided to become allies as they trained together.

Training score: 8

Interviews: Aphrodite's angle was mysterious, but the crowd mostly loved her beauty.

Known Allies: Autumn Wincrest.

District Four: Joshua Caterson

Visitors in the Justice Building: Cora of course. They shared a long, passionate kiss, a few "I love you's" and a "you can do this" before Cora was being rushed out the door. After Cora, surprisingly came Betty Belfort, his enemy. Betty had a huge crush on Joshua when he was fourteen, and when he declined her love, she always tried to beat Joshua in everything. When Betty came in, all she said was "Good luck" and told him some strategies. Then she left. It was surprising.

Train: Joshua pigged out and talked strategy with his mentor the whole way to the Capitol, too excited to sleep.

Chariots: Megan and Joshua were clothed in long blue gowns, the color of the sea. The ropes sparkled, and their make-up was done a dark green. They both wore crowns of "seaweed". They both didn't really care about the outfits.

Reaction to District Partner: Megan doesn't want to have any part in the Careers, so Joshua mostly avoids Megan. But he can't help but notice that Megan has the same amazing turquoise blue eyes as the ones of Cora.

Training: He worked with the Careers and intimidated the weaker tributes.

Training Score: 11 (the highest score in these Hunger Games)

Interviews: He played a charming guy of little words. The Capitol ladies swooned over him and cheered their heads off when he waved goodbye to them.

Allies: The Careers.

District Four: Megan Woodell

Visitors: Her Mom and Dad, and her sister Bianca. For once, no one bickers at each other. Her Mom and Dad embrace her and kiss her and tell her that she can do it. Her Dad is even serious for once, giving her strategy advice. Bianca hugs her and tells her she'll take care of Mom and Dad if Megan doesn't make it back. And then they leave. Her next visitors are all of her friends, Kira, Cayla, Camilla, Alenna, Ashley, Sam, Dean, and Ethan. They all give her advice, and try to be cool about everything, but in the end everyone was crying. They were all like brothers and sisters, after all.

Train: Megan was too shocked to eat. She went to her chambers and slept.

Chariots: Same as Joshua. ^

Reaction to District Partner: She thinks Joshua is very handsome, but she can't let a snotty Career distract her from what's important; getting home alive and not in a box.

Training: She trained alone, looking for allies during. She saw a few who caught her eye, but she decides to find them later in the Games. She then focused on herself for the remainder of training, coming up with a strategy and bettering her skills.

Training Score: 5 (she doesn't want to stick out in these Games.)

Interviews: She showed her true sarcastic, joking self, and the Capitol loved her for it.

Allies: Not known yet.

District Seven: Juniper Haylon

Visitors: His Mother and all of his siblings. Juniper doesn't let anyone touch him. His Mother tells him to try and come home, and Juniper says nothing. After his Mom gives up and leaves, muttering, "stupid kid", all of his younger siblings follow suit. The only one who stays is his older sister Rose. "Juniper, I know you must hate us all. And I don't know why. But I know there's a… non insane person somewhere deep inside there, and I want him to come out and give me back a nice baby brother… a nice baby brother who can pull himself together and win these Games for us." And then she turned around and left.

Train: Juniper sat on the couch, his arms crossed, refusing any food that came his way. He didn't talk to or acknowledge anyone. Instead, he pondered on ways he could torture the Capitol escort until he fell asleep.

Chariots: Juniper kicked and screamed at the stylists, and it got to the point where they were too scared to work with him, so he had to dress himself. He didn't care how bad he looked.

Reaction to District Partner: He hated Azalea like he hated everyone else. He ignored her, and on occasions when she annoyed him for some reason that wasn't intentional, he would think of ways to torture her in the Games.

Training: Juniper didn't do much. He broke some stuff whenever someone bothered him. Other than that, he sat in the corner behind the camouflage station, and let his mind wander aimlessly to ways to kill people in the Hunger Games.

Training Score: 3 (the lowest in these Games).

Interviews: He pretended to be sweet and shy to Caesar at first, but whenever Caesar said something he didn't like or just didn't want to hear, Juniper went crazy, scaring the Capitol crowd… and Caesar who peed his pants and had to go change. That was the first time Juniper laughed this whole Capitol trip.

Allies: Not known… but I can tell you there's no way Juniper will have any allies.

District Seven: Azalea Hanes

Visitors: Her Mom and her brothers Jay and Tyler visited her first. Everyone tried to avoid the subject at first, even joking around a little bit, but jokes couldn't hide what was about to happen. Eventually, it got to Azalea's Mom and she started to cry. "I can't… lose you too." Her Mom said. "I'm going to do everything I can, Mom." Azalea told her. "Don't cry." Eventually, Azalea's Mom calmed down and kissed Azalea on the cheek. "I just hope it's going to be enough, baby." Then she walked out. Her brothers hugged her tightly. "You can do it, sis." Jay said. "Yeah. Just think of us when you're in trouble, and you can do ANYTHING." Tyler said. "Thanks guys. I love you." Azalea responded just as the Peacekeeper rushed them out. Her next visitor was her best friend, Hillary. Hillary came in, her face red from tears. But Hillary hid the rest of them. She was trying to be strong for Azalea's sake. "I'm going to demand you win these Games just like I demanded you be my friend in pre-school, Azalea." Hillary said. "Win." They hugged one last time, and then Hillary left.

Train: Azalea tried to talk to her district partner, but he seemed like he was in another world. Weird kid. So she instead stuffed herself with Capitol food and chatted with her mentor about strategy. Eventually, she grew tired and fell asleep on the couch in the TV room.

Chariots: They were dressed as trees… AGAIN. Azalea wasn't surprised but she was ashamed at her stylists' unoriginality.

Reaction to District Partner: Over the course of the few days they were in the Capitol, Azalea realized that Juniper was kind of insane. So she steered clear of him.

Training: She worked alone, trying to better her skills. The only person she talked to was Skylark Rayden, the District One boy Career, who for some unknown reason developed an interest in her. She avoided him from that point on. She didn't need any distractions.

Training Score: 5

Interviews: She doesn't have an angle. She just acts as herself. She was mysterious, and shut the Capitol out of her personal life so they have something to wonder about.

Allies: Not known

District Eight: Zee Shaft

Visitors: His Father and his twin brother, Damien. Damien came in crying. "I can't thank you enough for volunteering for me. I know you would have even if I did have a left leg and it means so much. I love you, Zee. And you have to come home." Zee reached down and hugged Damien. "I will, Damien." He promised, but in his head he wasn't so sure. Then he hugged his Father. "Take care of Damien, Dad. I don't care if you two bicker all the time, you have to get along and be happy together while I'm gone." Zee told him. His Dad nodded, and then he wheeled Damien out of the room.

Train: Zee and Autumn nodded to each other, but didn't really talk. They both just ate as much food as they could and then they sat down and listened to their mentors bicker to each other the whole ride to the Capitol.

Chariots: He wore a weird felt colorful robe thing and a weird joker-hat-like crown. Zee hated it and felt ridiculous in it.

Reaction to District partner: Zee is indifferent. He doesn't think Autumn would ally with him so he doesn't try.

Training: Zee found Rhode Genesis, and wants him as an ally because he's huge and eighteen. So despite Rhode's protests, Zee trained at every station with him.

Training Score: 8

Interview: He tries to show his strong side and his funny side during the interview, and the Capitol crowd found him adorable.

Allies: Rhode Genesis.

District Eight: Autumn Wincrest

Visitors: Her Dad and her four brothers came to visit her. Her Dad was really upset and was crying, so Autumn and her brothers embraced him in a group hug. They stayed like this for a long time, before their Dad finally pulled away. "Autumn, you can do this." He said. "Don't make us lose you like we lost Amy." He stopped his tears, and suddenly appeared tough. "Please." Autumn nodded. "I can do this." She said, hugging them all one last time. "Thanks for everything guys. I love you." And then they were rushed out of the room. Her next visitors were Xander and Artemis. They hugged her tight and told her good luck and that they loved her. And then for the remaining seconds, Xander lightened the mood by saying, "If nothing else, prank them to death." Which made Autumn feel a lot better.

Train: Same as Zee. ^

Chariots: Autumn hated her outfit, but she tried to woo the Capitol with a giant smile. It worked on the crowds despite her ugly outfit.

Reaction to District Partner: She felt as though Zee was rude to ignore her, so she ignored him back. Whatever.

Training: During training, Autumn met Aphrodite Ross from District Three, and they decided to be allies. They worked together at every station and tried to get a new variety of skills in. While they were at the climbing station, the boy from District One, Skylark caught her eye. She wishes she could ally with him, but he's a Career. She tries not to think about Skylark from that point on. Her and Aphrodite need to focus on the Games, not romance.

Training Score: 8

Interviews: Autumn appeared as brave and tough, but also funny and kind. She tried to give the Capitol every single emotion to work with.

Allies: Aphrodite Ross.

District Nine: Aken Cromwell

Visitors: His Dad, Mom, and his brother Troy came to visit him first. For once, they focused on Aken and not Troy. Too bad it was for this reason. They hugged Aken and Aken's Mom cried. Aken's Dad tried to give him tips, but eventually he just gave up and shut up. Troy just hugged him silently. After a moment, his parents said they loved him and left him and Troy alone. "Aken, I know we've never seen exactly eye-to-eye, but you are my brother, and I love you. Try to get out alive, okay?" Aken, who was shocked, just nodded, and then Troy left. His next visitors were all his friends; Bose, Atry, Cayfah, Jar, and Wendy. They all hugged in silence for a moment. "Reapings will never be the same if you don't come back, Aken." Wendy said. "I'm going to try, guys. I am. Just look out for each other, okay? And if I don't make it back, I want you guys to sit in that tree every Reaping day anyway. My family will let you. And while you're sitting up there… think of me." At that, most of them burst into tears, and they hugged it out until the Peacekeeper came in to take them away.

Train: Natile and Aken talked on the train while they ate and eventually decided to ally, right in the first hour of meeting each other. Aken thought Natile was stuck up, but he could deal. She apparently knew how to handle a weapon.

Chariots: They dressed them as cornstalks, so naturally Aken and Natile both felt ridiculous and upset about it.

Reaction to District Partner: Aken thought Natile was stuck up at first, but he decided to ally with her because: 1. Maybe there's more to her than that. And 2. She was the District Nine version of a Career and he needs that.

Training: While Aken and Natile were at the spears station, they met Yoann from District Twelve. After they talked for a little while, they all decided to ally together. So they all trained together at most stations. They mostly stuck around the weapons station, since Natile insisted. She wanted to show the Careers what she got, and they sure did notice, too. Aken hopes this won't put targets on their backs, but Natile doesn't seem worried.

Training Score: 5

Interview: He was charismatic and played well with the Capitol crowd. He tried really hard because he, Natile, and Yoann needed all the sponsors they could get.

Allies: Natile and Yoann.

District Nine: Natile Wheatfield

Visitors: Her Mom and her little brother Lotus came to visit her first. Her Dad apparently passed out on the walk to the Reaping. Of course he would do that. Her Mom hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you!" She said. "Come home and bring us the gold!" _Or in other words, come home so we can escape your father_, thought Natile, and she smiled and nodded at her. "Of course, Mother." Natile said. Lotus jumped up and hugged Natile. "Have fun!" He said. Natile laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "Alright, Lotus." Natile smiled and rolled her eyes. If only he knew. They left, and then Cray and Jay, her friends, came to see her. They congratulated her and wished her luck. They all laughed and cracked jokes together until they were forced to leave. Finally, Natile's boyfriend Shade came to see her, pulling her into a long, passionate kiss. "I have the best girlfriend in District Nine. I know you'll win, and then I'll be not only the boyfriend of a perfect girl, but a proud boyfriend of a beautiful victor." He said. Natile grinned and kissed him again. "I love you so much. I'll see you when I get back." She promised. "I love you more." He said, before reluctantly letting go and leaving the room.

Train: She ate with Aken, and decided to ally with him just to have some strength in numbers.

Chariots: Same as Aken. ^

Reaction to District Partner: She thought Aken was weak, but she needed strength in numbers against the Careers, so she took him in anyway.

Training: Her and Aken were training and they picked up another ally, Yoann. Natile forced them to train weapons with her, so they'll get stronger and so that the Careers will see what they're dealing with. She saw them watching her in shock, and it made her feel amazing that they might be a little scared.

Training Score: 10

Interview: Natile appeared sexy and flirty, and sure caught the eye of many male Capitol contenders. She was however in close competition in beauty with that Aphrodite Ross. Natile grew envious that night, and wants Aphrodite to be her first kill since Aphrodite might steal her sponsors.

Allies: Yoann and Aken.

District Ten: Kyrain Venn

Visitors: Kyrain's only visitor was the Peacekeeper, Greg, who's looked out for him over the years. "Good luck." Greg said, awkwardly. Kyrain nodded. "Thanks." And that was it.

Train: Kyrain said nothing to no one, not even to Marykaetti, his district partner. He knows she's strong because they're neighbors and he saw her train a couple of times, but he still didn't want to ally with her. Kyrain definitely isn't a people person.

Chariots: Kyrain barely noticed what he was wearing. He still said nothing to no one and tried to pretend as if this was a dream.

Reaction to district partner: Kyrain was indifferent.

Training: Kyrain practiced all weapons, and did very little survival skills. The Careers watched him a couple times, and he knew that he was going to be a target of theirs. He didn't care.

Training Score: 8

Interviews: He showed Caesar and the Capitol his bloodthirsty, violent side. He probably will be getting sponsors now, especially since they've seen what a killing machine he is.

Allies: None.

District Ten: Marykaetti Crystella

Visitors: Her Mom and her older sister. Her Mom came in sobbing. "I'm going to win, Mom. No worries." Marykaetti told her, but it couldn't calm her Mom. They lost their brother and her Mother's son to the Hunger Games not too long ago, after all. "Mom, I love you. I'm getting you out of here now, okay?" Marykaetti then leads her sobbing Mother out the door. "Well, I guess you got reaped so I can't scream at you." Her sister, Emily said. Marykaetti smiled and shook her head. They hugged real quick, and then Emily walked out of the room as well.

Train: Marykaetti wanted to ally with Kyrain, but he obviously wasn't interested. So she just ate in silence, and eventually went to sleep in her chambers.

Chariots: They were dressed in cow print robes and cow print crowns. It was ridiculous, but Marykaetti didn't care. She doesn't need sponsors to win.

Reaction to district partner: Kyrain is huge and eighteen, and she really wants to ally with him, but he won't speak to anyone, so she gives up on him and ignores him as well.

Training: Marykaetti worked on all of her fighting skills alone, not bothering with the survival skills. She didn't bother with allies, either. She'd find them later in the Games.

Training Score: 7

Interviews: She acted much like a career, showing them that she was no sweet innocent District Ten girl- she was ready to win these Games.

Allies: None yet.

District Eleven: Nemo Ashwood

Visitors: His girlfriend, Babka. She held back tears as best as she could, only one tear escaping. They hugged and kissed and exchanged "I love you's" before she was being rushed out the door.

Train: He didn't talk to Greta at all. Nemo needed to work alone in these Games. Nemo just stuffed his face, and awaited the Capitol.

Chariots: Nemo was dressed in a green tux that stood for grass, with a grain crown on his head. He figured it could be worse and dealt with it.

Reaction to district partner: He was indifferent towards Greta.

Training: Nemo worked alone, getting a little bit out of each and every station, thinking of Babka the whole way.

Training Score: 6

Interviews: Nemo tries to be confident, but he fails. The Capitol can see right through him.

Allies: None.

District Eleven: Greta Starks

Visitors: Her Father and her hugged and cried together, and Greta told him she'd try to win. They hugged some more, and her Father was eventually rushed out of the room, weeping.

Train: Greta wants to talk to Nemo, but her shyness just won't allow it. Apparently Nemo feels the same, because he makes no effort towards her. So Greta just nibbles on some food, and then goes into her chambers to reflect.

Chariots: Greta was dressed in a green dress to stand for grass, and a wheat crown. Like Nemo, she figured it was better than what it could have been.

Reaction to District Partner: Wants to ally with Nemo, but is too shy to do so.

Training: Greta works alone to better her skills.

Training Score: 10

Interviews: Greta shows her true self; clever and funny, and the Capitol crowd loves her. Greta is quite happy with herself, for she thinks she might finally be coming out of her shell.

Allies: None.

District Twelve: Yoann Blaha

Visitors: First his Mom, Dad, and his little sister Clessia come to see him. His parents come in crying and saying "I love you" and stuff like that, while Clessia just holds his hand and says, "I know you can do it, Yoann. Do it for us", before leaving. Then his friends Harper and Kaddy come to see him, they both hug him tightly. "It won't be the same without you, bro." Harper told him. Kaddy started crying at that point, and they all stood there in a group hug for an extended amount of time. Eventually, the Peacekeeper came in and took them away.

Train: Yoann attempts to talk to his district partner, Megan, but Megan just ignores him. She's apparently one of "those" types. By that point he's lost his appetite, and he leaves for the TV room to view the other tributes. He is scared at what he sees, but as they approached the Capitol, Yoann hears the Capitol music and loves it. It makes him feel a lot better and puts him at ease.

Chariots: Yoann and Megan are both dressed in amazing fire-blazing costumes. It's a black robe, and when you open the wings of it like a bat, the robe sets on fire, standing for the bats in a coal mine. Yoann enjoyed the costume very much.

Reaction to District partner: He thinks she's stuck up and gives up on trying to ally with her.

Training: Yoann meets Natile and Aken and trains with them, mostly sticking around the weapons area where Natile seems to prefer to be. Yoann didn't really want to, but he needs allies, so he goes along with it.

Training Score: 9.

Interview: At first Yoann is up tight and guarded, but eventually he warms up to Caesar and he becomes a real crowd pleaser.

Allies: Aken and Natile.

District Twelve: Megan Souler

Visitors: Her brother and his girlfriend come to visit. Megan ignores his girlfriend, and focuses on her brother. She hugs him and tells him she'll try to come back, but he's distracted by his attention whore girlfriend, and is quickly rushed out of the Justice Building by her.

Train: Her district partner, Yoann, tries to talk and most likely ally with her, but Megan is a keep to herself type of person, and she doesn't want to get attached, so she ignores him and stares out the window blankly until he leaves her alone. After he leaves, she pigs out, and then eventually falls asleep on the couch.

Chariots: Megan loves her costume, and for once feels beautiful.

Reaction to District partner: She doesn't really know him, and doesn't want to know him. She has severe trust issues, and refuses to be betrayed by him, no matter how good of a person he might be.

Training: She trains alone, bettering her skills and focusing on getting out of these Games alive.

Training Score: 7

Interview: She is careful and guarded, but she also manages to show the Capitol how smart she is.

Allies: None.

_That's it, guys. I did this all in one day. Took me two hours. I seriously need to get a life, haha. Anyway, I'm so sorry if these aren't as satisfactory as usual. I'm SO out of it today, I feel like I'm walking in a depressing daze. Anyway, just PM me or review me what you think I should do to better these Games. I'm really excited to start them._

_Sponsor Points for last chapter go to:_

_20 Points: Vykktor (Who I must add, is an amazing reviewer, so thanks.)_

_15 Points: megaaann_

_10 points: Hungergamedude101_

_5 Points: DarkHairedBeauty6000_

_This week's sponsor question: Why does President Snow's breath smell like blood? (I'm genuinely curious, I must have skimmed over that part of the story or something.)_

_Thanks guys so much for reviewing, y'all are amazing. I'll try and get Day 1 of the Games done soon. -R_


	19. Day One

_Hey guys. Sooo sorry for the delay, I'd tell you the excuses but it doesn't really matter. Thanks for those of you who stuck around to see the tributes participate._ _I'm going to do a few random tributes each chapter, so if you don't see your tribute in this chapter, don't worry; I haven't forgotten them and they'll be in one of the next few chapters. _–R

District One: Skylark Rayden

As I was shot up into the arena, the first thing I see is a deep ravine. The tribute plates were all lined up on one side, and the cornucopia was on the other. There were six rickety bridges going across the ravine to the other side. I looked beside me and saw Yoann Blaha on my left, and Natile Wheatfield on the other. Natile was mouthing something to Yoann I couldn't make out, but I guess it didn't matter. Neither one of them were going to get in my way of getting to the other side.

I squinted over to the Cornucopia and saw a bag of knives right up against it that I could use.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion. I looked at the Cornucopia clock. We still had ten seconds. I looked around for the source of the explosion, and saw a tribute had been blown to bits a few plates down. I recognized a District Five female jacket. Good. One down 23 to go.

I looked back at the clock. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

District Three: Aphrodite Pheobe Ross

The gong sounded, and I ran to the bridge furthest to the right. Autumn and I decided to go grab a bag and run. We both know it's risky, but we both know what we're doing and we can't go into the wild without anything.

On the bridge, I was met by Autumn, the boy from Four, Josh, and that insane little twelve year old… Juniper, I think his name is. Josh was furthest ahead, and I thought he was going to run straight to the Cornucopia but instead he turned around and smiled at me.

"You and that Autumn girl are going to be real bitches in this game. Can't risk that, now can we?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed off the bridge.

"APHRODITE!" I heard Autumn scream.

Just as I was about to scream good-bye to my Father and this world, I felt Autumn grab my hand. I sighed of relief and I felt myself being lifted up, and then suddenly I looked up and saw that Juniper kid about to push Autumn off.

"AUTUMN, LOOK OUT!" I screamed. But it was too late. Now Autumn was off the bridge and Juniper was laughing like a sicko and my thoughts were jumbled and I felt myself about to pass out again, when suddenly, I was being lifted up again. I furrowed my eyebrows and dared to look up. Autumn had grabbed hold to the bottom of the bridge and now we were climbing back up. I smiled in relief and we threw ourselves on it. When we both shakily stood up, the Cornucopia was now infested with fighting tributes.

"There's not enough time. We'll have to get weapons later, Autumn." I said. She nodded, and we ran back past our plates into a desert.

District Five: Devon

I watched as everyone around me got slaughtered and pushed off bridges. I didn't know what to do except go in there and join them. So I ran across a bridge and into the Cornucopia.

That was the most stupid thing I ever did.

I suddenly felt a huge pain in my gut and I knew I was dead.

District Seven: Azalea Hanes

I may have gotten a five in training, but I'm doing pretty good.

The second the gong sounded, I sprinted in front of all the other tributes and over the bridge to the Cornucopia. I grabbed three or four bags, and then sprinted to the rainforest behind the Cornucopia. This was a weird arena. A desert on one side, a ravine, and then a rainforest on the other. I pity those who made the poor decision of the desert without any supplies. They'll dry to death before a Career will get to them.

I ran as fast as I could away from the Cornucopia, and didn't stop for a really long time until I felt like my lungs were about to give out. I stopped at a mossy bank of water where there were a lot of bushes to hide behind. I looked through my bags. I would be stocked with food for approximately five days if I eat just a bit every day. I also got a bottle of some sort of medicine, two knives, and an empty bottle of water which I immediately filled and put it back in my bag. I sighed. No axe, though. Knives will do until I can get my hands on one.

District Nine: Natile Wheatfield

It was seriously almost too easy to get past those Careers. They got to the Cornucopia before me and they were all threatening me with swords, but all I had to do was kick that District One boy in the balls, grab a couple of bags and get into the rainforest. I didn't have time to stop for Yoann and Aken. They ran into the desert anyway. I figured I'd find them later.

The minute I got to the rainforest, I climbed a high tree to watch the action at the Cornucopia, wishing I was involved. But I couldn't risk it just yet. I'd get plenty of fighting opportunities later.

I dug through my bags and was happy to find five or six knives, three days worth of food, and some weird sunglasses. Night vision goggles, maybe? I guess I'd find out later.

Suddenly I heard a rustle under me and I looked down to see a guy run past. I threw a knife down there and killed him. I heard his cannon sound and I smiled. I wouldn't say I was ruthless, I'm just making the most of this Game now that I'm here. I looked down and smiled. Silly District Six boy.

District Eleven: Greta Starks

The minute the gong sounded, I made my strategy. I ran over to the bridge, and dangled off of it. I looked down as tributes ran past me, looking down at me confused. They didn't do anything though, like I assumed. They probably think I'm committing suicide. I found the nearest rock ledge nearby, took a deep breath, and jumped off onto it. I continued finding rock ledges and kept jumping down. There's no way another tribute would come down here. I'm safe until I starve… food and water is my only problem but if anything else I can go back up and make a mad dash into the rainforest while the Careers are out hunting for tribute blood.

I kept jumping down rock ledges, scared to death but trying to hide it, until I finally reached the bottom.

It was pitch black. I let out a shaky breath and started walking blindly through the ravine.

What a stupid mistake I've made.

District Twelve: Yoann Blaha

When the gong sounded, Aken and I turned around and ran into the desert, expecting Natile to follow suit but she didn't. I also expected that much because Natile is one of those run and kill people while Aken and I are the survive and get out type.

So we ran on without her deep into the desert and we didn't stop until night fell. When it did, we began climbing a canyon to sleep on top of for the night. When we got there, Aken attempted to open a cactus because he heard water is in them but he realized that he couldn't do that without a knife or a sword or something so we decided to set out looking for Natile tomorrow. She'll have what we need.

We laid down and watched the desert stars for a while until we were disturbed by footsteps. We both sat up and peeked off the canyon and saw two girls running by. I recognized one of them. The beautiful girl named Aphrodite and the other girl was named Autumn, I think. Aken and I were about to duck, but they saw us, and they both backed away from the canyon, wide-eyed. Before I could try to get them to ally with us, they turned and ran off into the darkness. We shrugged, and continued watching the sky.

Eventually, the fallen tributes of the day came up.

Both from five and six.

"Is that it?!" Aken exclaimed.

"I-I guess so." I said. That kind of freaked me out. 20 tributes left and it's been a full day! Either we got some bad Careers, or they're waiting until tomorrow. Either way, this is going to be a long Hunger Games.

_Sponsor Points from Last Chapter:_

_20 Points: Vykktor_

_15 Points: teempeeta_

_10 Points: DarkHairedBeauty6000_

_5 Points: Hungergamedude101_


	20. Forgotten Sponsor Question

Sorry, forgot last chapter's sponsor question!

How did Haymitch win the 50th Hunger Games?


	21. Day Two (Finally!)

_I'm trying to update guys, like seriously. I just made a sports team at school and I have an F in algebra and a D in science that I'm really working on raising up. As my Mom has told me at least 1,000 freaking times, school first, story second. But now I'm here so hope you guys enjoy! –R_

Day Two

District Two: Jet Hapler

It is literally torture being around so many idiots at one time. I'm sick and tired of listening to Skylark rave on about his excellence. He's almost as confident and loud as I am and it bothers me. Another thing that bothers me about him is that he won't stop looking at Sadameena. She's too old for him and she's into me anyway, just as she should be. He'll be the first Career I kill off when the time comes. However, until then I have to deal with it. The others are annoying me too right now. Like why is the District Four boy Josh so quiet? Careers aren't quiet. I mean, he only answers with one word and it makes me want to punch him in the face… and the District One girl, Kourtney, keeps complaining about there being no mirrors. What is she, stupid? It's The Hunger Games, not a beauty pageant. Sadameena's fine. She's constantly on my side. She'll be the only one I regret killing. Hopefully I won't have to be the one to do it.

Right now we're all resting by the Cornucopia, which we made our camp as most Careers do. Skylark finally decided to take a nap. I'm contemplating killing him, but then the rest of the Careers would probably mark me un-trustable and gang up on me and kill me… and we can't have that, can we? Sadameena's sitting next to me. My arm is around her, and she's throwing knives at random spots in the ground. Joshua is by the ravine, his feet dangling down. He looked deep in thought but I didn't ask what he was thinking about because I couldn't care less. Kourtney is opening a bunch of containers from the Cornucopia, still in desperate search of a mirror. None of us talked. The arena's been silent like this for a while, but we're going to head out when it gets dark and change that.

District Eight: Autumn Wincrest

After we ran far away enough from those boys that I can't remember their names, we settled under a desert cave. It wasn't deep so anyone could see us, really, but it was better than laying on the plain ground. Aphrodite and I nestled as far way back into the cave as we could and fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up at the crack of dawn. We heard no cannons last night, and I bet the Capitol was getting bored. I just hope their targets weren't set on us. We didn't even have any weapons or food or water, so chances are it could be us. I sure hope not.

"We need to go get supplies." Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite, we've come all this way and those Careers won't leave that Cornucopia until nightfall." I said.

"Autumn, I know what I'm doing, and you know what to do in any situation. We'll be just fine, okay? Now let's go." Aphrodite said, charging ahead. I sighed and followed her.

We walked all that day until it was dark, and the Cornucopia was just a few yards away. Aphrodite instructed me to climb a tree.

"That's right up my ally." I said, winking at her, although it was too dark to see it. I climbed up the tree at lightning speed until I was at the top of the tree. I felt Aphrodite sitting on the branch next to mine. We saw the Careers sitting around a fire by the Cornucopia. They were all looking in our direction. I looked behind us and saw no one. Then a felt a coldness rush through me and my head started spinning. They see us. We're so done.

"Aphrodite…" I started to say.

"I know. What are we going to do?" Aphrodite asked, her voice panicky for once as the Careers grabbed weapons and walked towards us. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I quickly pushed them back.

"Are you good at jumping?" I asked her.

"We don't have time for stupid questions, Autumn!" Aphrodite yelled. I heard chuckles come from the Careers as one of the Career girls climbed the tree.

"Aphrodite, jump! Jump to that next tree and the next one and keep going!" I screamed at her as the girl advanced towards us. Aphrodite whimpered, but quickly did what I said. For a tough girl, she wasn't that tough.

"Autumn, come on!" I heard her voice. Just as I was about to jump to the next tree, I felt the Career grab my foot. I let out a scream as I felt a knife go into my ankle.

"Aphrodite! Help me!" I screamed. And that, she did. Just about as the District One girl was about to finish me off, Aphrodite jumped out of nowhere and grabbed that girls knife out of her hand, and quickly proceeded to stabbing her in the face. The once beautiful Kourtney Lamenta was now a bloody hot mess as she fell out of the tree. None of the Careers seemed to care about her death, rather they were angry at us for not dying. The District One boy began climbing the tree but he was much slower than Kourtney.

"Autumn, we have to go now." Aphrodite said to me. Then she saw my bloody ankle and sighed. "Shit." She said. "Now what?"

"You go." I said.

"What? No." She said.

"Aphrodite, go." I told her. "Go now!" I said louder as Skylark got closer. I saw Aphrodite shed a tear, but we both knew we couldn't fight all four of them off, and I couldn't go anywhere. She kissed her hand and then put her hand on my cheek. She handed me the knife she got from Kourtney, and before I could tell her it was useless to give it to me since I was going to die, she left. She then proceeded to the next tree and the next one, further and further away. Meanwhile, Skylark was here. He plopped down next to me, casually throwing his arm around me.

"Nice weather we're having, aren't we?" He asked in his squeaky little boy voice. I gripped my knife tightly. This kid was only fourteen. I had this. But before I could discreetly put the knife through him, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, and then darkness.

District Ten: Marykaetti Crystella

Deep in the rainforest, I found shelter in a nice tree that offered great moss for pillows… which I needed since I've been sleeping for what feels like forever. The Careers this year suck. No action has happened and it's almost been a full day. Think about it- if a tribute is bored, imagine how the Capitol is. Something is bound to happen soon.

I got out of the Cornucopia with one bag. It had three bags of dried beef and a knife. No water or anything else. Luckily, I'm in the rainforest which has offered me much hydration to my dismay. It's freezing when it rains and I don't even want to try to envision what my hair looks like in this humidity.

Just as I was about to take my seven billionth nap that day, I finally heard a cannon. I quickly sat up and looked at the sky. It was Autumn Wincrest. Didn't see that coming. She seemed like she'd make it far. I was about to resume my sleeping position when I heard some rustles of leaves. I stood up in my tree. I slung my backpack across my shoulders and held my knife tightly.

Suddenly, a flashlight was all in my face. I didn't care who it was, I immediately pounced on them and stabbed them ferociously. I'm nice where I'm from, but I'm in a totally different element here. And lord knows the Capitol and I both need something interesting.

I stole the person's flashlight and shined it in their face. It was Megan Woodell from District Four. I searched the rest of her for any other supplies but all she had was an empty water bottle. I took it anyway to fill up later. I stuffed it back in my backpack and settled back into my tree. I heard her cannon be shot and saw her face in the sky. I shuddered, suddenly feeling great regret. I faced away from her image and closed my eyes for a well deserved nap.

District Four: Joshua Caterson

After Skylark killed that Autumn girl in the tree, another cannon was shot shortly after and when we saw the body get picked up, we ran in that direction, knowing her killer is on the run and we needed to catch up. As we got to the area where her body was picked up, I hushed the group for I heard soft breathing. We all shone our flashlights around, but couldn't see much.

"Guess it was nothing." I said. Boy, was I wrong. Suddenly, a giant jaguar looking thing jumped out at a bush and tackled Sadameena. I heard a few slashes, and Jet quickly acted and killed the jaguar. He then knelt down to Sadameena, whose face was cut up very badly and was knocked out. Jet leaned into her face and listened for breathing.

"She's still alive." He said, sighing with relief. Then he hoisted her on his shoulder and ran back to camp. We all followed suit. When we got there, he set her down on a sleeping bag and grabbed every first aid kit he could find.

"Does anyone know how to use these?" He asked us. Everyone shook their head.

"I know how to apply a bandage." I offered. Jet rolled his eyes and threw a cinder block at my head. I ducked and laughed. "Why is that random cinder block even there?"

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Jet screamed, about to charge at me. I grabbed my sword out of belt, about to turn him into a shish kabob, but before I could Skylark broke us up.

"Guys, the Careers are already quickly fading and we've barely killed anyone. Contain yourselves, we need each other." He said. I put my sword away, and Jet sighed, glaring at me.

"Whatever." He said, turning back to the first aid kits.

"You guys should have tried some survival skills, huh?" We heard a voice from the rainforest.

"Azalea?" Skylark asked. We all shone our flashlights in the direction of the voice, and I drew my sword once again. She held up her hands.

"Chill. Do you want my help or not?" She asked.

"You know first aid, Seven?" Jet asked.

"Oh yes. My Mom comes home with injuries all the time from chopping wood and I always have to-"

"I don't want your life story. Fix her." Jet said.

"Magic words?" She asked, laughing.

"Don't test me." He said. Azalea sighed and approached Sadameena. She leaned into Sadameena.

"She's fading quickly." She said.

"Then do something about it!" Jet screamed at her. Azalea opened the first aid kit, and looked through the bottles until she found some pink lotion looking stuff. She rubbed it all over Sadameena's face cuts and her chest cuts. Then she wrapped her chest and most her face except her nose and mouth tightly in bandages.

"The scratches will fade by morning. She might be scarred, but I can already hear her breath picking up." Azalea said.

"Great. Now scram." Jet said.

"I don't think so." I said, sliding my sword quickly threw her chest. We heard her cannon sound.

"What the hell, man?" Skylark asked, leaning down next to her.

"We are Careers. Man up, Skylark." I said, grabbing him by his shirt and standing him up. Jet didn't seem to care about Azalea's death at all, he was just holding Sadameena's hand and quickly falling asleep.

"Another killing spree wasted." I said, throwing my sword down on the ground. I walked to the other side of the Cornucopia and fell asleep as Azalea's picture shone in the sky.

"Seven deaths in two days." I heard Jet say from a distance, banging his fist on the Cornucopia.

_Alright guys, not my best work but it will work. I will have Day Three in as soon as possible, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More tributes next time. Here are the sponsor points from last chapter. I will start giving your tributes requested sponsor points items starting Day Three._

_ 20 points: NickiMinajloverxxx_

_ 15 points: DarkHairedBeauty6000_

_ 10 points: Vykktor _

_ 5 points: kalosThesorcerer (Your tribute is doing fine by the way, and your requested sponsor items will go to him next chapter which I shall feature him in.)  
_

_This chapter's question: How many days until Catching Fire? (Assuming that today is March 30__th__, 2013)_


End file.
